


Juice

by yehaesuki



Series: Juice AU [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 28,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehaesuki/pseuds/yehaesuki
Summary: Idol Lee Donghae unintentionally awakens a sleeping amnesiac vampire one day while trying to find his blender in SM’s basement.“My name is Kim Jongwoon,” the vampire says. “You woke me up, human. Take responsibility.”





	1. What do you mean you don’t know what a blender is?

Lee Donghae was having a bad day.

D&E were supposed to shoot a Knowing Brothers episodes with Heechul-sunbaenim. Hyukjae had been really looking forward to it, wouldn’t shut up about it for the past ten days. But then Donghae somehow messed up the schedule and they ended up arriving late. Heechul-sunbaenim  ended up scolding then and Hyukjae, firmly believing it was Donghae’s fault, somehow convinced Changjoo manager to hide his beloved blender in SM’s basement.

Which is why we find Lee Donghae, visual extraordinaire and D&E main vocal, in the SM basement at 1:00 AM shifting through thousands of old merchandise and confiscated magazines and CDs of a group called Super Junior’s album SPY. Thankfully, he’d remembered to wear his face mask or else he’d probably have already died from the dust pollution. He looks around him, confused. Has SM’s basement always been this big? He shrugs and moves along, a flashlight in one hand, fully determined to find his blender.

He walks until he hits some sort of wooden chest covered with vinyl records. A turntable was nearby.

Donghae is distracted for a moment by the rare find - one of his friends had gotten him into vinyl records lately and all these seemed to be limited editions. He shifts through them, amazed, doesn’t notice that one was broken until he pricks his finger and bleeds all over it.

Suddenly, a light flashes out of nowhere and Donghae shivers, feeling as though someone were watching him.

He turns around to find a tall, pale guy with black hair and red eyes wearing what looked like an second-generation boy group stage costume.

“Uhm, hello,” Donghae says, taking off his face mask. “Have you seen my blender?”

The other guy looks confused for a moment. “Blender? What is this ‘blender’?”

Donghae tilts his head slightly, confused. Was this some sort of practical joke?

“What do you mean ‘what is this blender’? It’s a blender! It’s used to blend things! Like smoothies!”

The guy looks even more confused.

“Listen here, mister. It’s 1:00 AM and I’m tired. Can you please just give me my blender back so we can all call it a day and go home?”

The guy frowns. “I don’t know where this blender is. And I’m a vampire, not a mister.”

“You’re a what now?” Donghae begins to feel scared.

The guy’s  eyes flash dangerously then, golden in the darkness.

“My name is Kim Jongwoon,” the vampire says. “You woke me up, human. Take responsibility.”


	2. Donghae may be stupid but at least he’s cute

The vampire - Jongwoon - approaches and Donghae finds himself frozen in place. He observes the other, heart pounding in fear and something else entirely.

The golden tint of Jongwoon’s eyes hasn’t faded when the other reaches out to take Donghae’s injured hand in his, deceptively gentle, raises it to his mouth.

“May I?” Jongwoon asks and Donghae finds himself nodding dumbly.

Jongwoon smiles, gives Donghae’s still bleeding finger a kiss before taking it into his mouth and sucking.

Donghae is stunned for a moment, flushes at the vision, and then he’s coming to his senses and snatching his hand away.

“What the hell, dude,” he says, still blushing, cradling his hand to his chest, the feeling of a soft mouth and tongue still lingering. “Isn’t that taking it too far? Seriously, staff-nim? PD-nim? You can come out now! This isn’t funny anymore.”

Jongwoon looks confused. “Who are you talking to, human? We’re the only ones in here.”

Donghae feels a shiver run down his spine again. “So… you mean…”

Jongwoon sighs. This one wasn’t smart, wasn’t he? He looks closely at the human and smirks. Well, at least he was pretty. Jongwoon licks his lips. And his blood was exquisite.

“What part of ‘I am a vampire’ don’t you understand, pretty one?”

Donghae blushes even more. “W-what did you call me?”

Jongwoon approaches again, trapping Donghae against the wooden chest. “Pretty one?”

“M-my name is Donghae, Lee Donghae,” Donghae stutters as Jongwoon draws closer, breath fanning against the side of his neck. “Please, Jongwoon-ssi, don’t kill me. I just… really wanted to find my blender.”

As if a spell is broken, Jongwoon steps back, eyes back to normal - well, at least for a vampire.

“I’m sorry, Donghae-ssi,” Jongwoon says. “I’m usually better at controlling myself. It’s just that it’s been too long.”

“H-how long exactly.”

It’s Jongwoon’s turn to freeze. “I… I can’t remember.”


	3. A little warning would be nice

“Hey! You! What are you doing down here?”

Suddenly, a bright light is shining on Donghae’s face.

“Donghae-ssi?” The security personnel asks. “What are you doing here at this hour?”

“My blender…” Donghae starts to say, panics when he realizes that he could explain his presence but not that of Jongwoon. He looks around surprised - the vampire was gone.

He rubs his eyes and pinches both his cheeks. Could he have just imagined everything?

—

Donghae  enters his apartment, almost screams when he switches on the light to find Jongwoon sitting at his kitchen counter flipping through one of his magazines.

“You… what… how did you get here? Are you a stalker?”

“I’m a vampire, not a stalker,” Jongwoon says without looking up. “Oh, and I think I found your blender.”

Donghae jumps at that. “Aha! I thought you didn’t know what a blender is!”

Jongwoon shrugs. “I didn’t, but I do know how to read. I’m amnesiac, not stupid.”

Donghae approaches the counter and indeed finds his blender sitting there. “My baby!” he cries, hugging the blender to his chest.

Jongwoon watches the human and sighs. He really seemed to have only his looks going for him and nothing more.

Donghae peers at Jongwoon, blushing. “Uhm, thank you, Jongwoon-ssi.”

Jongwoon-ssi smirks at him. “And my reward?”

“W-what?”

Jongwoon gets off the stool, approaches Donghae, and Donghae find himself trapped against the counter. He should really stop getting himself into situations like these.

Jongwoon leans forward to whisper against his ear, “I want a reward, Donghae-ssi.”

Donghae swallows, clutching his blender tightly. “W-what do you want?”

Donghae feels Jongwoon smile against his neck.

“A little snack will suffice,” the vampire says, leaning down to place a soft kiss against Donghae’s neck.

Donghae pushes him back in shock, clutches the side of his neck that Jongwoon had just kissed with one hand and his blender in the other, face blushing and heart pounding against his chest.

“W-what the hell? Didn’t I just tell you not to do that?! The n-next time you do that, I really am suing you!”

Jongwoon stands back, rubbing at his chest. Damn, the human was strong.

“But I’m still hungry, Donghae-ssi,” Jongwoon pouts - pouts! - at Donghae. “Just a little sip… please?”

Donghae sighs at the vampire’s strangeness but eventually decides to take pity on Jongwoon - after all, everybody needs to eat. “Fine, just don’t take too much. I have a photoshoot tomorrow morning.”

Jongwoon perks up, only to grumble again as Donghae holds out his previously injured finger. But, hey, beggars can’t be chooser. He takes Donghae’s hand in his, carefully bites the offered finger, and sucks.


	4. Coffee makes the world go round

Donghae yelps when he wakes up to find Jongwoon lying beside him and watching him sleep. Which is weird since he distinctly remembers locking the other out of his room after their short feeding session.

“Jongwoon-ssi, what the hell? Didn’t I lock the door? And what are you doing watching me sleep?”

Jongwoon shrugs. “I like watching people sleep. I’ve always found it fascinating how you humans manage to stay still and do nothing for so long.”

Donghae rolls his eyes, getting up. “As if that’s not creepy at all.”

Jongwoon follows him to the kitchen. “Donghae-ssi…”

“What?” Donghae snaps moodily.

“Breakfast?”

Donghae groans. “Go have coffee or something. I’m not feeling so good this the morning.”

“Coffee?”

Donghae grumbles and makes two cups of coffee, placing one of then in front of Jongwoon who has once again taken a seat at the kitchen counter.

“What is this?” Jongwoon says, sniffing at the drink. “Is it poison?”

“If you really are a vampire, you shouldn’t care if it’s poison.”

Jongwoon scowls. “Just because I can’t die doesn’t mean the process of dying isn’t painful.” He sighs and takes a sip. His eyes widen in surprise and he downs the entire thing.

Donghae watches him, wincing.

“That was actually… pleasant.” Jongwoon announces. “I think I actually like it, this coffee.”

“Help yourself,” Donghae points to the coffee maker lazily. Jongwoon looks so confused that Donghae forces himself to get up and make him another one.


	5. Mayhaps his best friend is an idiot

Donghae yawns all the way to the studio where an equally sleepy Hyukjae was already having his make up done.

“Hey,” Donghae greets.

“Hey,” Hyukjae replies.

“Look, I’m sorry—”

“Hey, are you—”

They look at each other and laugh. Being best friends for more than half their lives, Donghae and Hyukjae understood each other so well, people would consider it either creepy or romantic.

“So,” Hyukjae says. “Did you find your blender?”

Donghae blinks, “Uhm, y-yeah.”

‘Among other things,’ he doesn’t say. He’d left Jongwoon at his apartment with instructions to stay put. He’d also taught the vampire how to use the TV remote in case he gets bored. The last he’s seen of the vampire was him sitting before the TV, entirely fascinated with the “moving pictures”. Donghae has to admit it was kinda cute. He clears his throat.

“So, did you get Heechul-sunbaenim’s autograph?”

It is Hyukjae’s turn to blush. “Uhm, that is…” He hands Hyukjae his phone.

“Oh, you got a selca? Nice! You should post this on SNS. The fans will love it.”

Hyukjae takes his phone back, “Aish, Donghae. You and your fanservice. Not everything has to go on SNS.”

“Meaning you don’t want to post it because you want to keep that selca to yourself.”

Hyukjae blushes to the tip of his ears. “Shut up.”

Donghae sighs, “I just don’t get it, your crush on Heechul-sunbaenim. I mean, sure he’s pretty but my visuals aren’t a joke either.”

Hyukjae throws a cotton ball at him. “Yeah, but Heechul-ssi’s not a dumbass like you and he actually knows how to take a decent selca.”

Donghae throws the cotton ball back. “Hey, I do know how to take a selca. Ask my almost 6M followers.”

“Oh shut up, your blender has even more fans than you do at this point.”

Donghae pouts and sticks his tongue out at him.

“Oh! It’s D&E!”

“Speak of the devil…” Donghae mutters and Hyukjae elbows him.

Heechul walks into the studio, his stylists in tow.

“Heechul-ssi!” Hyukjae stands up and bows.

“Ah, Hyukjae-ah! How are you? I’m sorry, I may have been a bit harsh yesterday. My blood pressure was a bit off.”

Hyukjae smiles sheepishly at their senior. “Ah, that’s okay. I mean, it was our fault for showing up late.”

Heechul then turns his attention to Donghae, a strange expression crossing his face for a moment, before it’s back to it’s normal teasing expression. “Donghae-ssi, everything good?”

“Yes, sunbaenim,” Donghae replies respectfully. “Thank you for asking.”

“Well, I have to go get my make up done in the other room. See you around.”

Heechul gives Hyukjae a small smile before he walks out of the room.

“Hey, Hyukkie. Close your mouth before you flood the studio with your drool,” Donghae says.

Donghae yelps when Hyukjae hits him for real.


	6. No pets allowed

Donghae comes home to a dark apartment. The photoshoot had taken ages. It seemed even longer with Hyukjae fanboying over Heechul every time they took a break.

Donghae is about to turn on the lights when something makes him trip and he ends up lying on his back. Two pairs of eyes glow in the darkness.

“Where is our Master?” a strange voice says.

“Tell us and we won’t harm you,” says another.

Donghae feels a shiver go down his spine, not unlike the one he felt the night before at SM’s basement.

“Your master? I don’t…”

“Don’t lie, human!” says the first voice. “We can smell him on you. It’s faint but that’s definitely our master’s scent.”

“Tell us where he is, please. We really don’t want to—”

Suddenly, Donghae’s apartment is filled with light and Donghae looks up to see Jongwoon come in with a brown paper bag. He had also changed into a black button-down long sleeved shirt and pants that Donghae didn’t remember him owning.

“Oh, Donghae-ah, what are you doing on the floor?”

Donghae tries to pick himself up, only to promptly be run over.

“Master!”

“Master Jongwoon!”

He looks up and finds Jongwoon with his arms full of two excited Pomeranians.

“Kkoming! Melo!” Jongwoon exclaims in a tone Donghae has never heard from the vampire before. “You’re here? How..?”

“We don’t really know, Master. We picked up your scent for the first time In decades and it led us here,” the black and brown one says.

"We missed you so much, Master!” The white one says.

“It’s a good thing you came when you did, Master. This smelly human refused to tell us where you were.”

Donghae blinks. Did a talking dog just diss him? “Okay, look here, you fleabag—”

“Kkoming, enough!” Jongwoon says, lifting the black and brown Pomeranian by the scruff of its neck. “Listen, I’m okay. In fact, it’s Donghae-ssi here who woke me up.”

Kkoming bows his head. “I’m sorry, Master. I’m sorry, Donghae-ssi.”

Jongwoon the turns towards Donghae. “Ah, Donghae-ssi. I want you to meet my familiars - Kkoming and Melo.”

“Wait, hold up,” Donghae says, confused. “Isn’t your familiar supposed to be a bat or something?”

Kkoming snorts but doesn’t comment.

Jongwoon laughs, “You really should stop watching all those moving picture shows on the thing you call Netflix, Donghae-ssi. Bats went out of fashion ages ago.”

“Okay, I thought you lost your memory. Why do you know these things?”

“I can actually remember bits and pieces, mostly inconsequential stuff, but not…” Jongwoon sighs. “Anyway, Donghae-ssi. Here.” He pushes the paper bag he was holding into Donghae’s hands.

Donghae opens the bag and takes out two Japanese bento meals.

“Oh and someone dropped by after lunch, Changjoo I think his name was, and I may just have said that I’m your new manager, whatever that entails.”

“You’re my what now?” Donghae says, on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Jongwoon smirks. “I said, starting tomorrow, I’m going to be your manager. It looks like we’ll be spending more time together, Donghae-ssi.”

Donghae dies a little inside.


	7. Is this really necessary?

“You want me to what?”

Jongwoon sighs. “How many times have we gone over this, Donghae-ssi. I am a vampire. As humans need food and water to function, so do I need blood.”

“Can’t you get blood from someone else?”

Jongwoon’s eyes flash golden and he’s suddenly too close, an arm around Donghae’s waist.

“Would you want me to?” Jongwoon whispers.

Donghae finds that he doesn’t know what to say to that, blushes and looks away.

Jongwoon smirks. “I thought so,” he says, before going for Donghae’s neck.

“Woah, wait up!” Donghae says, pushing Jongwoon’s head away but not seeming to mind the arm around his waist. “Not the neck! Are you an idiot? That could get me killed.”

“It won’t h—”

“Whatever! Can’t you drink from my finger again or something?”

Jongwoon shakes his head. “That won’t be enough. I have to go out in the sun today and though our species has fairly evolved to survive the sun, I still need to have fed to do it.”

Donghae glares at him. “Well, it’s your fault for getting yourself in this mess anyway.”

Jongwoon rolls his eyes. “Your manager walks in and he finds a stranger in his talent’s apartment. What was I supposed to do? Tell him I’m your lover?”

Donghae blushes some more. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” He says while hitting Jongwoon’s chest. Jongwoon could almost hear his ribs breaking - damn Donghae’s strength - but it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to heal.

“Please, Donghae-ssi,” Jongwoon tries again. “I’ll be gentle. Trust me.”

Donghae looks into the vampire’s eyes - black now with the contact lenses - and sighs. “My wrist then?” He says, holding out his left wrist.

Jongwoon smiles, “Thank you, Donghae-ssi.”

He takes the proffered wrist, gently licks the pulse there, before he bites, looking at Donghae the entire time.

Donghae has to suppress a moan at the feeling of fangs sinking into his wrist. It was the oddest feeling, knowing it should hurt but feeling something entirely opposite. His knees buckle and he would’ve fallen over had it not been for Jongwoon’s arms holding him up. Donghae leans his forehead against Jongwoon’s shoulder, breathing heavily, and endures.

After what feels like an eternity, Jongwoon finally draws back, licking the wound close. He reaches up to run a comforting hand through Donghae’s hair. The other hadn’t lifted his head from where it was nuzzled in the crook of Jongwoon’s neck.

“Donghae-ssi…”

“You.. That was… What was that?”

“I… I’m sorry, I don’t know,” Jongwoon admits, himself surprised at Donghae’s reaction. “But thank you, Donghae-ssi. I feel much stronger now.”

Donghae nods. “I’m fine but can we just… I feel like I need to take a short nap.”

“Okay,” Jongwoon says, leads Donghae towards the couch, and holds him as he sleeps.


	8. I’d rather hit him than hit on him

Donghae sleeps in the van as well. Jongwoon wonders if he should worry, asks the other manager if there was anywhere they could go to get those smoothies that had everything in them. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He’d gotten nowhere near the level when a human should’ve felt anything but slight discomfort and he was always extra careful about drawing blood.

He watches the sleeping human and suppresses the urge to hold him. He didn’t understand the mechanics too well but something told him that that wasn’t something a manager should do.

The van stops and the other manager goes down to buy the items he requested for Donghae.

Donghae stirs, looks around confused. “Oh, are we here?”

He sees Jongwoon looking at him with worry and, even wearing a plain shirt and baggy pants, he still looked ethereal in the sunlight. Donghae looks away, blushing. “Your hobby of watching people as they sleep really is creepy, you know, Jongwoon-ssi.”

Donghae jumps when he feels a gentle hand cup his cheek and forces Donghae to look at the other.

“Are you ok, Donghae-ssi?” The vampire really looked concerned. “I’m sorry if I took more than you could handle.”

“Ah, that’s…”

The other manager comes back and they spring apart. Oblivious, he hands Donghae a smoothie and a tuna sandwich and goes back to the driver seat.

Donghae stubbornly refuses to look at Jongwoon as he eats his meal.

—

Donghae walks into the SM building, Jongwoon following. It would seem that the job of a manager was that of some sort of butler-servant-secretary so Jongwoon had offered to bring Donghae’s things for him.

“Hey, Lee Donghae. You’re late. Where have you been?” Hyukjae greets from the waiting area of the recording studio. “And who’s that?”

Jongwoon turns his attention from where he was marvelling at the recording equipment - what were those things with so many switches? - to the one who addressed his human.

Jongwoon stops in his tracks and takes in the appearance of another human in a track suit and closely shorn hair. The human looked like a thumb but for some reason, he feels very familiar. Jongwoon’s eyes flash golden behind his black contact lenses.

“I’m sorry, Hyukkie. I felt sleepy this morning,” Donghae was saying, still sipping his smoothie. “And that’s Jongwoon-ssi. Apparently he’s my new manager.”

“Ah, why do you get a personal manager? I have more schedules than you and I get nothing?”

Donghae was going to say something back when Jongwoon speaks.

“You look familiar,” Jongwoon says.

Donghae and Hyukjae blink at him.

“Ah, Donghae-ah, it’s either your manager has been living under a rock or he’s hitting on me.”

Jongwoon sneers, having understood the words “hitting on” from one of the “moving picture shows” he watched. “Please, I’d very much rather hit you in the literal sense.”

“What did you say?”

The PD calls Hyukjae in and Donghae is spared from trying to calm him down. When Hyukjae is gone, Donghae takes Jongwoon’s arm and hisses. “What was that about?”

Jongwoon looks at him sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Donghae-ssi. It’s just that… your friend… he is human, right?”

Donghae blinks. “Yes, I suppose. Hyukkie and I practically grew up together.”

“Ah, I guess it would be the other thing then…”

“What?”

“Your friend has been marked, Donghae-ssi,” Jongwoon says and though Donghae doesn’t understand what it means, it is still enough to send a shiver down his spine. “And the vampire that did it is close by.”


	9. So this is your day job

When Hyukjae is done, the PD calls a distracted Donghae in and Jongwoon is allowed to sit inside the studio as well. Jongwoon looks around. So apparently his human was a singer and everything here was used to record music. Jongwoon was fascinated at the thought that music could be recorded. The recording session starts and Jongwoon sits back to listen.

Jongwoon finds himself surprised. His human actually sounded good. Though not perfect technically - he had a few false notes that made Jongwoon cringe - Donghae’s voice was unique and stable enough to hold attention. He’d probably do better singing softer songs though, Jongwoon thinks.

When Donghae is done, Jongwoon meets him at the door and hands him some water.

“Good work, Donghae-ssi,” Jongwoon says. “I didn’t know you have a good voice.”

Donghae blushes at being told that when the vampire’s speaking voice sounded even better than his singing voice ever could. “Thank you, Jongwoon-ssi. How about you? Do you sing?”

Jongwoon blinks at him. “I… I can’t remember.”

“That’s a pity,” Donghae says. “Anyway, I just have a fan meet tonight but I’m free before that. You could relax a bit.”

—

“You new manager is weird,” Hyukjae says in between mouthfuls of ramen. They’d decided to take their lunch at the staff cafeteria. Hyukjae didn’t really like crowds and had to save his energy for their fan meet.

“Why do you say that Hyukkie?”

“Well, he’s been standing before the vending machine for 10 minutes straight without blinking.”

Donghae turns around and groans. “Uh, that because… he’s from Mokpo. Yeah, we don’t have vending machines in Mokpo.”

Hyukjae is confused. “But you said you used to do odd jobs at the church so you could buy—”

“Ah! Maybe he doesn’t have any change. I’ll go see!”

Donghae hurries to where Jongwoon is.

“Donghae-ssi,” Jongwoon greets him. “This contraption has different kinds of coffee in it. But they’re trapped. How could I get them out?”

Donghae sighs, “Which one do you want, Jongwoon-ssi?”

“All of them,” the vampire says with conviction.

Donghae brings out his wallet and makes a mental note not to bring Jongwoon to Starbucks.


	10. Flattery will get you everywhere

Donghae sits in his waiting room, mindlessly scrolling through SNS and thinking about how much his life has changed in the span of a few days. A vampire, he snorts. Who would’ve thought? Aliens, sure, but vampires and talking animals and all those fantastical creatures? Donghae wasn’t even a fan of the literature and had pushed Hyukjae into the pool when the other tricked him into reading the first few chapters of Twilight. He still shudders at the memory. Then again, maybe he should have suffered through it - maybe then he’d understand just what the hell was going on with Jongwoon. As if the feeding sessions weren’t enough, now the other was confusing him with talks of marking and other vampires which had somehow something to do with his best friend. Donghae’s head hurt.

The door opens and in walks the cause of his headache, looking for all the world to see like a normal human. The vampire stops behind him - he has a reflection! Donghae notes this as another vampire myth which apparently wasn’t true - and their eyes meet in the mirror.

“You look beautiful, Donghae-ssi,” Jongwoon says after a while and Donghae breaks their gaze, blushing to the tip of his ears. It’s only then that he realizes that this was the first time Jongwoon had seen him in full idol mode.

“It’s just the make up,” Donghae says. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Jongwoon-ssi.”

Jongwoon places a venti iced Americano on the dressing room table in front of him.

‘Oh god, he’s discovered Starbucks,’ Donghae is horrified but is quickly distracted by Jongwoon who had drawn closer, kneeling beside his chair. Donghae watches the other warily as he takes his hand, remembers the last time they were like this.

“Jongwoon-ssi, you can’t! I’m going on-stage in—”

Jongwoon stops him from saying anything else by placing a kiss on the pulse of his wrist.

“Donghae-ssi,” Jongwoon says earnestly. “You really are beautiful. It’s not flattery if what I say is true.”

A staff member knocks on the door and the moment is broken. “Donghae-ssi, you’re on in five.”

Donghae snatches his hand away from Jongwoon.

“G-got it. Thanks!” He calls to the staff member and practically runs from the waiting room, leaving a confused Jongwoon behind.


	11. I didn’t expect this AU to have a plot but here we are

Heechul relaxes against the last aisle of the venue, his black tracksuit and face mask granting him some degree of anonymity. He hadn’t really planned to be here today, no matter how much he’d wanted to. But then he’d heard whispers, differing as to the why and where and how but with one thing in common - Yesung is back, they all had said. He then remembered the faint scent he’d gotten from Hyukjae’s friend that he had dismissed as a figment of his imagination and hurriedly bought a ticket to today’s event.

He is glad he did, because standing on the stage behind D&E during the autograph part of the fan meet was a face he’d never forget in a million lifetimes.

“Yesung,” he growls, accidentally lets his control slip, aura flaring.

The other vampire seems to sense it, looks around warily.

Heechul forces himself to calm down, masks his aura, and quietly leaves the venue.

It wasn’t time.


	12. Who needs four lead clovers when you can have beer and takeout

Hyukjae was having one of the weirdest days so far. One of his director friends, Donghee, had warned him about going out today, saying it wouldn’t be a lucky day for him. So far, it had just been strange. He glances at where Donghae and his new manager - Jongwoon - were waiting for the van home. Donghae was sitting on the sofa fiddling with his phone while Jongwoon was standing, holding Donghae’s things and looking around, seeming a bit paranoid. Hyukjae sighs, doesn’t know what to make of this entire thing. Yes, Jongwoon was strange but Donghae’s behavior was even stranger, especially since Hyukjae knew the other so well.

The van arrives and Donghae makes his way to it. Jongwoon follows and, to Hyukjae’s surprise, slides into the van next to Donghae. Definitely suspicious.

Hyukjae resolves to talk to Donghae about it when he hears a familiar voice.

“Ah, Hyukjae-ah!”

Hyukjae turns, surprised to find Heechul in a track suit and slippers, boxes of take out in one hand and a pack of beer in the other.

“H-heechul-ssi!” Hyukjae blushes on cue, is glad that he took a shower before going home. “W-why are you here?”

Heechul laughs. “I just came from filming and heard that you had a event nearby. I would have gotten you flowers but it’s pretty late so here you go.”

Hyukjae takes the offered items from Heechul. “Uhm, thank you. This is a bit too much for one person.”

Heechul laughs, “Well, to be honest, I was hoping to have dinner with you.”

“W-what?”

Heechul casually slings an arm around Hyukjae, causing the other to blush even more. “Let’s have dinner. I guess it has to be at your place since I drove my manager away.” He smirks. “Will you have me, Hyukjae-ssi?”

Hyukjae nods dumbly.

“Great!” Heechul smiles.

And Hyukjae thinks Donghee couldn’t have been more wrong - today is his lucky day.


	13. It’s a scam, that’s what it is

Donghae opens the door to his apartment and almost falls over when two excited Pomeranians barrel into him.

“Master!” They both yell excitedly.

“Oh, it’s just Master’s juicebox.” Kkoming says, disappointed.

Donghae glares at Jongwoon’s familiar. “My name is Donghae, fleabag.”

“At least I’m a cute fleabag,” Kkoming says, while Melo snuggles against Donghae’s leg and says, “Don’t mind Kkoming, Master Donghae. I think you’re a cute fleabag too uwu.”

Donghae scoops Melo up and cuddles her. “Aww, that’s sweet, I guess.”

“Tell us where our Master is, human,” Kkoming demands.

“Your master is here,” Jongwoon says, hauling in countless of paper bags and gift boxes. “Seriously, Donghae-ssi, I understand why people would like to look after you and buy you things but isn’t this too much? Didn’t your fans already pay to go to the event?”

Donghae shrugs, scratching Melo behind her ears. “It makes them happier if I receive those gifts rather than if I didn’t.”

Jongwoon places everything on the sofa and stretches. It’s been a while since he’s had to do manual labor, give or take a few decades. He sees a headband with some angel wings and a halo in one of the boxes and smiles.

“Donghae-ssi,” Jongwoon calls him. Donghae turns around and is surprised when Jongwoon places something on his head.

“What?”

Jongwoon looks at him critically. “Oh, I guess I understand now,” the vampire says cryptically before he goes to pick up Kkoming. They seem to have a silent conversation for a while before Jongwoon turns back.

“Donghae-ssi, I’m going out. Please lock the door and don’t let anybody in.”

Donghae blinks, confused. “But I was planning to order dinner…”

“I already bought you dinner. It’s in your icebox,” Jongwoon says. “See you later.” And he vanishes.

Donghae looks at Melo. “I guess he meant the refrigerator?”

Melo just smiles up at him.


	14. The way to a vampire’s heart is through his familiar

Donghae watches Melo while munching on some nuts that he’d found with the Chinese takeout Jongwoon bought for him. There were a surprising lot of them and Donghae couldn’t resist asking Melo about Jongwoon’s apparent nut obsession.

“Oh,” says Melo. “It’s because they’re rich in iron. Master just wants Master Donghae to be healthy.”

“More like he doesn’t want his food source to run dry,” Donghae grumbles, refuses to be touched by the vampire’s gesture. He scoops up Melo once again and pets her soft fur.

“So, Melo-ah. How long have you known Jongwoon?”

Melo tilts her head in thought. “Not that long. Well, not as long as Kkomingie anyway. I became a familiar just a short while before Master disappeared.”

“Jongwoon-ssi… disappeared?”

“Yes. We’d been searching for him for decades when we caught a whiff of his scent. That led us here and I guess you know the rest.”

“Why did he disappear, though?”

“That’s just it, Master Donghae. Neither Kkomingie nor I know. It seems whoever wiped Master’s memory created gaps in ours as well.” Melo shudders. “He must be really powerful to be able to do that - Master Jongwoon is really strong after all.”

Donghae has a difficult time reconciling the idea of the earnest if sometimes clueless vampire as someone powerful.

“How’d he wake up though?”

“Blood,” Melo says, sending shivers down Donghae’s spine. “The same blood used to seal a vampire is said to be the key to his freedom.”

“Then… why me?”

“We don’t know. That’s another thing we’re trying to figure out, Master Donghae.”

“And the other?”

Melo is silent. “You don’t have to worry about it, Master Donghae.”

“Last question, then: what does it mean if someone is marked by a vampire?”

Donghae has never thought a dog could blush but Melo somehow managed it. “That’s… maybe that’s something you should ask Master Jongwoon.”

“Okay,” Donghae says. “I guess I may have asked you too much. You know, I think I like you, Melo-ah.” He reaches down to scratch Melo behind the ears.

Melo beams. “Thank you, Master Donghae. I think I like you too.”


	15. Sleep is for the weak

Jongwoon reappears in Donghae’s apartment at half past 3:00 AM, Kkoming a sleeping bundle on his chest. He and Kkoming had scoped out half the city but did not find any trace of the aura Jongwoon felt at the D&E fan meet. That aura was familiar. Jongwoon felt that he would know the vampire who had that aura… if only he could remember.

Jongwoon walks softly to the couch, planning to deposit Kkoming there, only to find Donghae sleeping peacefully with Melo on his chest. Empty boxes of takeout and packs of nuts were strewn all over the center table and Jongwoon finds himself smiling, happy that his gift was well-received.

Jongwoon pets Melo’s head, who stirs, “Master?”

“Good job looking after Donghae-ssi, Melo-ah,” Jongwoon says. “I’ll take it from here.”

Melo nods, jumps off Donghae and settles in beside the sleeping Kkoming.

Jongwoon then musters his strength before lifting Donghae into his arms, thankful for his vampiric strength as the human was actually heavier than himself. He makes his way to Donghae’s room and lays him on the bed.

Donghae opens his eyes. “Jongwoon-ssi? What is it? Is it time to… are you hungry?”

Jongwoon looks at Donghae - lying there on his bed with mussed hair and flushed cheeks, he was the most beautiful thing Jongwoon has ever seen. He reaches out to caress the human’s cheek.

“Ah, Donghae-ssi, please don’t say such cute things. You don’t know how tempting you are right now.”

“W-what?”

“Sleep for now, pretty one. I can still last the night.”

Donghae nods and falls back asleep.

Jongwoon sits back and watches over him.


	16. “He didn’t sleep over, I swear” and other lies

Donghae wakes up to a hand holding his and the now familiar feeling of someone watching him.

“Good morning, Jongwoon-ssi,” he greets the vampire, yawning.

“Good morning, Donghae-ssi,” the vampire responds in turn.

Donghae turns to look at him. “So, uhm… do you need..?”

Jongwoon smiles. “Don’t worry about me. I’m still fine. A cup of coffee would be nice, though.”

Donghae stretches before getting out of bed. “I always thought vampires needed only blood to survive.”

“We need blood, yes. But we could always eat if we want to,” Jongwoon explains, following Donghae to the kitchen and sitting at the counter.

Donghae gets the coffee maker going and takes out a pre-packed salad from the refrigerator. “I really to stock up some more. It’s a good thing I don’t have any schedules today. I suppose we could go grocery shopping. Oh, and you’ll be needing a phone and some clothes.”

“A phone?” the vampire asks. “Whatever for?”

Donghae sighs. “To talk to people. Unlike you vampires, we humans don’t have the power to communicate telepathically or something.”

Jongwoon looks thoughtful. “Well, I could open a telepathic link between us, if you really want to.”

Donghae pretends not to hear that. “Anyway, let’s go right after breakfast. I really hate it when the mall gets busy in the afternoon.”

They have breakfast in silence, interrupted only by the excited yipping of Kkoming and Melo once they awake.

“Can we go, Master? Can we? Can we?” Melo asks.

“You guys—”

“It will be better to have us with you, Master, in case anything happens,” Kkoming says.

Jongwoon looks doubtful.

Melo then turn her puppy eyes to Donghae who positively melts and says,  “Sure, why not?”

The two familiars jump up and down excitedly.

Jongwoon sighs, “Fine. Now off with you, it’s my turn to have breakfast.”

Kkoming and Melo disappear off to the living room.

Donghae sighs, prepares to have to fight Jongwoon back once again, is surprised when the other just looks at him expectantly.

Donghae offers his left wrist and Jongwoon surprises him yet again by turning it around and opting to bite his index finger. Jongwoon begins to suck and Donghae has to look away, a blush on his face.

Jongwoon finishes and Donghae tells him to wait for him to get changed. He throws on a sweater and some pants and they make their way to the elevator, carrying one familiar each.

“Omo, isn’t that Donghae-ssi,” Donghae hears a familiar voice say.

“Heechul-ssi? And Hyukkie?”

Donghae looks between Heechul and a blushing Hyukjae who refuses to meet his eyes.

“Hyukjae-ah and I were just going out for breakfast. Do you want to join us? Oh, and who’s your friend?”

“He’s my manager, Jongwoon. Jongwoon-ssi, this is Heechul-sunbaenim from our agency.”

Jongwoon looks at the other man, taking in his disheveled appearance. “You look familiar,” he says, and Donghae freezes, hoping against hope that the other wouldn’t say something weird to their sunbae.

“I would hope so,” Heechul laughs. “Otherwise I’m not doing a good enough job.”

Jongwoon keeps frowning. “Yeah, that must be it. I must have seen you in those moving picture shows.”

Hyukjae raises a brow at Jongwoon’s weird phrasing.

Donghae shrugs and attempts to change the subject. “So, I didn’t know we lived on the same floor, Heechul-sunbaenim.”

Heechul laughs. “We don’t. I just got drunk at Hyukjae-ah’s apartment last night and passed out.”

Donghae looks at Hyukjae who studiously avoids meeting his gaze.

“How about you, Donghae-ssi? Taking out your pets on a walk?”

Heechul attempts to pet Kkoming who just growls at him. Donghae looks embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Heechul-sunbaenim. Kkomingie is not in a good mood today since we’re taking them to the vet.”

The elevator arrives and all of them get on.

“Since when do you have pets? And why is Jongwoon-ssi with you on a day off?” Hyukjae whispers to Donghae.

“I don’t know, since when has Heechul-sunbaenim started sleeping over at your place?” Donghae hisses back.

Hyukjae glares at Donghae until the elevator door opens on the ground floor.

“Well, I guess this is where we leave you,” Heechul says. “Have a nice day, Donghae-ssi. Nice meeting you, Jongwoon-ssi.” He then slings an arm over Hyukjae’s shoulder and drags the other off.

Donghae and Jongwoon watch the two leave.

“Well, that was awkward,” Donghae comments, petting a trembling Melo’s head in comfort.

“Strange,” Jongwoon just says, eyes flashing golden behind black contact lenses.


	17. Why pay for something when you could just ask for it nicely?

They spend half a day shopping for clothes. Donghae is insistent about Jongwoon not getting any more track suits, shirts, and hoodies, saying that they could always get some from Tempus. Jongwoon has a surprisingly good fashion sense, possibly better than Donghae ever could have, and some of the outfits the vampire had modelled for Donghae managed to make him blush in spite of himself.

Kkoming and Melo had gotten bored and disappeared while Jongwoon was looking intently through accessories. Donghae was confused.

“Aren’t vampires supposed to be allergic to silver?”

Jongwoon pauses to think. “A certain type, yes, but not usually used to make trinkets like these.”

“And if one ends up made of that certain type of silver?”

Jongwoon just shrugs, looking through rings now. “Well, then it will be a good way to go.”

Silence.

Jongwoon looks up to find a stricken expression on Donghae’s face. “I’m joking, Donghae-ssi.” He approaches and fastens a simple silver chain around Donghae’s left wrist. “There. That should do it.”

“What? Hey, I don’t really wear—”

Jongwoon just smiles at him.

Donghae pouts, “Fine. Are we done here?” He eyes the many rings and chains Jongwoon was holding and cries for his wallet. “Come on, let’s go pay for those.”

“Pay?” Jongwoon looks confused.

“Uhm, yes. With money.”

“Money?”

Donghae suddenly realizes something. “Wait, all this time… how did you get me coffee and dinner if you don’t have money?”

Jongwoon shrugs. “I just asked nicely and the ladies at the counter would give them to me.”

Donghae feels like hitting him. “Is that some weird vampire power again?”

Jongwoon shrugs.

Donghae sighs, feeling a headache coming. “Come on,” he says, taking Jongwoon’s arm and pulling him to the counter.


	18. I didn’t need to know that

Donghae brings Jongwoon to Haru & One Day for a late lunch after arranging to have the things they bought brought back to Donghae’s apartment.

Jongwoon looks around, amazed. “Do you own this place, Donghae-ssi?”

Donghae nods, a bit embarrassed. “Yes, but my hyung runs it.”

“Ah, so dressing up and getting fawned over really does pay this well.”

Donghae rolls his eyes. “We do release songs and perform too, you know.”

They sit at a table near the counter and Donghae goes to get their food. He returns with a salad and a sandwich, cakes and coffee.

“I didn’t know what to get you but the cakes are good,” Donghae says, watches as Jongwoon goes for the coffee first before trying the dark chocolate cake.

“This is good, Donghae-ssi. It goes well with the coffee,” Jongwoon says.

Donghae laughs at the child-like wonder in Jongwoon’s voice.

“It kinda tastes like your blood, actually.”

Donghae chokes. “W-what?”

“Sweet yet a bit bitter, rich and smooth,” Jongwoon saying that in his soft and husky voice was too much for Donghae, who blushes deep red, looks around just in case someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Jongwoon raises a hand to Donghae’s forehead. “Are you okay, Donghae-ssi? You’re terribly red.”

Donghae covers his face in his hands, “Please stop saying such embarrassing things, Jongwoon-ssi.”

“I don’t understand. I was just trying to describe—”

“Donghae-ah?” Someone says.

Donghae turns around. “Hyung!” he says and hugs the newcomer.


	19. He’s my manager, not my boyfriend

Jongwoon looks at the newcomer. “Hyung,” Donghae had called him and Jongwoon could definitely see the resemblance.

“Hyung,” Donghae was saying. “I didn’t know you’d be here today.”

“My meeting was cancelled and I had nothing to do,” Donghwa says. “Oh, and I see you brought a friend?”

Donghwa stares appraisingly at Jongwoon and Jongwoon looks back, a bit confused.

“A boyfriend?” Donghwa asks slowly.

Donghae blushes. “Hyung! Boyfriend? What? Why would you think that?”

Donghwa looks at his brother’s wrist. “Well, for starters, you’re wearing matching bracelets.”

Donghae looks from the bracelet that Jongwoon had placed on his left wrist to the matching one on the vampire’s right wrist.

“These… that is… these are sponsored! Yes, sponsored and I got two of them.”

Donghwa then looks at their table.

“Okay. And you just happen to be sharing food because…”

“…”

Jongwoon takes pity on Donghae and interrupts. “Nice to meet you, Donghwa-hyung,” Jongwoon says with a bow. “Please don’t take this the wrong way but I really am not Donghae-ssi’s boyfriend. I mean, he’s beautiful and all and definitely boyfriend material but we simply are not like that.”

Donghae somehow feels a bit more embarrased after that.

“He’s my manager, hyung,” he says tiredly. “He started last week.”

Donghwa blinks. “Oh, why didn’t you say so in the first place. Nice to meet you then, Jongwoon-ssi. I hope this brat isn’t giving you too much trouble.”

Jongwoon smiles. “Don’t worry, hyung. Donghae-ssi is no trouble at all. In fact, he’s the reason I’m even awake in the first place.”

“Awake?”

Donghae panics. “Ah, hyung! I’m sorry but we really must go.”

“But you said…”

Donghae pinches Jongwoon’s arm and the vampire yelps. “Bye, hyung!” He then proceeds to drag Jongwoon away.

Jongwoon returns a couple of moments later to pick up their cups of coffee, bows goodbye to Donghwa, and runs back off.

Donghwa just shakes his head. Well, looking on the bright side, maybe it would be a lot less suspicious if Donghae were dating that new manager of his than some random celebrity. Jongwoon looked quite familiar though, he just couldn’t figure out why.


	20. Asuka is my waifu, wdym

Hyukjae wonders what he could’ve done in his past life to deserve this.

He was having lunch out with Heechul for the second time this week. True, Heechul had said it was because he’d just finished filming one show and had the time to spare - it was either lunch with Hyukjae or another video game stream - but Hyukjae actually appreciated the gesture.

At first it was a bit awkward - Hyukjae was so sure Heechul was aware of his huge crush, how could he not when the normally confident ‘Eunhyuk’ turned into a blubbering mess in his presence. But there was something about Heechul that put Hyukjae at ease that soon enough, they were talking like they’ve been friends their entire lives.

“So tell me about that time Donghae’s hair got stuck in his blender.”

Hyukjae laughs, “Oh god, that was hilarious! I don’t even know how it happened. He’d been clowning my hair for days too then. I’d say he had it coming.”

“Serves him right then,” Heechul says, laughing. “You really always had a way of choosing them, Asuka.”

Hyukjae stops laughing, looking confused.

“You just called me Asuka.”

Heechul stops laughing as well. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Are you still hungover? I said, Hyukjae-ah.”

“No, you just…”

Heechul laughs him off. “Fine, fine. I’m sorry. Slip of the tongue. You do know how much I adore Asuka from Evangelion, right?”

“Uhm, yeah. Okay. Though I’ve always been more of a Rei fan.”

Heechul smirks at Hyukjae. “I could dress up as Rei Ayanami if you want me to, Hyukjae-ah.”

Hyukjae squeaks.


	21. As if two weren’t trouble enough

A smartly dressed figure sits inside a limousine, watching the lights of Seoul go past. It’s been such a long time since he’s been here.

He’d been searching for him - the one for whom he’d set this entire thing into motion in the first place.

“How fitting that you would be here, in the place I’d never have expected you to return to.”

The car stops and his assistant opens the door.

“Sir, we have arrived,” he is informed.

The figure nods in thanks, goes down from the vehicle, looks up at the glittering billboard above.

“Ah, Heechul-ah, it really has been a while,” he says. “I wonder if you’ve missed me too.”


	22. Just because he’s a vampire, it doesn’t mean he can’t take good selcas

Donghae watches Jongwoon fiddle with his phone on the way to practice. Of all the things Donghae’d expected Jongwoon to learn easily, using a mobile phone was not it. Granted he could only use the basic functions so far - “Donghae-ssi, what is this bird app? Why is it blue?” - but he’d seemed to become obsessed with the camera.

Donghae hears a shutter sound and he is surprised to find that Jongwoon had taken another picture of him. He sighs.

“Ah, Jongwoon-ssi, don’t you think you’ve taken enough photos of my face?”

Jongwoon shrugs and takes another photo. “Well, it is a nice face,” he says noncommittally.

Donghae pouts. “Sometimes I wonder if you only stay for my looks.”

Jongwoon looks up from the phone screen, sees Donghae’s pout, resists the urge to take another photo.

“Donghae-ssi, you know that’s not true. I mean, there are times when I think it’s your only redeeming factor…”

Donghae pouts even more.

“…but then you’ve taken me and Kkoming and Melo in even when you didn’t have to and even until now, your b… you are the only thing that’s keeping me here. You are kind, Donghae-ssi, maybe a bit dumb but your heart is definitely in the right place.”

Donghae looks at Jongwoon, oddly touched and insulted at the same time.

Jongwoon then leans closer, positions his phone in front of them and snaps a selca.

“Ah, this one turned out well.”

Donghae looks at it and has to agree, groans when he realizes that even a who-knew-how-old vampire took better selcas than he did.


	23. Nothing says that four-letter word like almond milk tea

“Ah, Hae,” Hyukjae says while they are taking a break from practice. “He’s doing it again.”

Donghae takes a drink from his bottle of water, wipes the sweat of his brow, and tries to catch his breath. Maybe he was getting too old for this.

“Who’s doing what again, Hyukkie?”

“Jongwoon-hyung… he’s staring at me again.” A pause. “Oh my god, what if he’s in love with me.”

Hyukjae was expecting a playful push or a witty comeback from Donghae and is surprised to get neither.

He looks at Donghae who was looking at the floor with an unreadable expression.

“Hae? I was only joking, you know. I mean, not about the staring part - he really is doing it and it’s getting creepy. Please tell him to stop.”

Donghae sighs, starts playing with the silver chain on his left wrist.

“Hae, what’s wrong?”

Donghae forces out a smile. How was he going to tell his best friend that for a moment there, he actually thought…

“I’m okay, Hyukkie. I…”

He feels something cold against his cheek and he looks up to find Jongwoon holding out a bottle of iced cold almond milk tea from Haru & One Day to him. “You looked like you needed a pick-me-up, Donghae-ssi,” he says by explanation.

“Aish, manager-hyung, how about me? I worked hard too.” Hyukjae whines.

Jongwoon just looks at the other. “The ice box is just over there, Hyukjae-ssi. You are free to get your own.”

Hyukjae curses at him and goes to get his drink.

Donghae looks up to see a faint smile on Jongwoon’s face which he can’t help but return. “That was quite mean, Jongwoon-ssi,” he says.

The vampire makes a face, “Serves him right for assuming things.”

Donghae laughs.


	24. Marking is a serious business

“Seriously though, why were you staring at Hyukkie,” Donghae has to ask that night while he and Jongwoon are riding the elevator up to his apartment.

Jongwoon seems to hesitate before he says, “The mark I told you about, the one I sensed the first time I met Hyukjae-ssi - it’s gone. It isn’t supposed to… unless…”

Donghae is confused. “What is that supposed to mean anyway - a mark?”

“Well, you see…” Jongwoon is interrupted by the elevator doors opening. They get off and walk to Donghae’s apartment.

Donghae opens the door for them and makes a beeline for the couch, plops down unceremoniously on it.

Jongwoon follows after locking the door, wondering where Kkoming and Melo have gotten off to. He looks at Donghae sprawled all over the couch, decides to take a seat on the floor in front of it.

“So,” Donghae says sleepily. “That marking thing… I tried to ask Melo before but she said I should ask you.”

Jongwoon sighs. “Marking… well, I don’t really know how to explain this… it’s some sort of signature imprinted on a human by a vampire to signify his protection. It serves as a warning to other vampires that that particular human is off limits, so to speak.”

“Like marking your territory?” Donghae snorts. “Figures you vampires would have the equivalent of a pissing contest.”

“It’s not just that,” Jongwoon says, frustrated. “You see, Donghae-ssi, to mark someone, a vampire has to give that person something of himself. It isn’t an act of possession, usually it’s… much more.”

“Oh,” Donghae says, closing his eyes in spite of himself. “Have you ever marked anyone then, Jongwoon-ssi?”

Jongwoon turns to look at Donghae, takes Donghae’s left hand in his right one and rubs a thumb against Donghae’s wrist.

“You would know, Donghae-ssi,” he says cryptically. “You would know.”


	25. And the award for having the worst timing goes to…

Jongwoon gently licks the puncture wounds on Donghae’s wrist closed. He seemed to have gotten used to taking just the right amount to avoid having Donghae faint on him. Donghae, for his part, had begun to get used to their feeding sessions but there are times when he worries if Jongwoon has taken enough.

He tells him so.

“I think… I’d normally need more but it’s not like I’d suddenly need to fight or anything,” Jongwoon looks at Donghae. “Would I?”

Donghae laughs, “No, I don’t think that’s in your job description. Seriously, though, you can take more, if you want. I’ve been eating better and have actually slept a full eight hours for once last night.”

“Well, if you really insist…” Jongwoon inches closer to Donghae on the couch, still holding his wrist, and places his mouth next to the pulse on Donghae’s neck. “Would you mind if I take from here, Donghae-ssi?”

Jongwoon hears Donghae swallow, the human’s heart pounding in his chest, is about to pull away and say that he was just joking, when he hears Donghae say shakily, “Go ahead.”

Jongwoon’s throat goes dry and his eyes flash golden. He leans in to place a kiss on the side of Donghae’s neck, before drawing back and—

“Master!!!” Kkoming and Melo suddenly appear out of nowhere and Jongwoon slumps against Donghae’s neck, aura flaring wildly for a while before he gets it under control.

“What?” he growls under his breath and Kkoming and Melo actually take a step back, scared.

“W-we think we’ve found him, Master,” Kkoming says.

“Y-yes. We traced his scent to somewhere in the Gangnam area.”

“Is it the same vampire?”

“We’re… not sure but his is the only other signature we sense in this city.”

Jongwoon sighs, stands from the couch,  “Fine then, let’s go.”

“But Master,” Melo says. “The other vampire… he’s actively projecting. It’s as though he actually wants to be found.”

Jongwoon smirks, “Then we shall find him.”

Jongwoon is about to vanish when Donghae catches his arm. “Jongwoon-ssi, what’s going on? Where are you guys going?”

Jongwoon tries to smile reassuringly. “Donghae-ssi, please don’t worry. This is just something I have to check out. I’ll be home in time for breakfast, I promise. Maybe I could take you up on your offer then.”

“But you…”

Jongwoon winks and they’re gone.


	26. No, I’m not paranoid

Heechul frantically dials Hyukjae’s number. Heebum had come limping into his apartment with the words, “It’s Yesung, Master. Word is he’ll be out hunting tonight.”

Two… three rings… Heechul is about to lose his mind when Hyukjae picks up.

“Hello?”

Heechul forces a smile. “Hyukjae-ah, where are you?”

“Heechul-hyung?” Heechul hears the sound of the phone being dropped before Hyukjae picks it up again. “I’m at home doing laundry. Why?”

“Listen… Can I come over?”

“Sure, I guess, but everything’s a mess.”

“I’ll be right there.”

—

Hyukjae opens the door for Heechul and Heechul invites himself in.

“Isn’t it a strange time to do laundry?”

Hyukjae shrugs. “This is the only time I get. So, what brings you here?”

“Nothing, I was just bored. Hey, you got anything to eat?”

“Sure, I can only have ramen though.”

Heechul sighs and reaches for his phone.

“Heechul-hyung, what—”

“I’m ordering takeout. It looks like it’s going to be a long night.”


	27. More plot, my crack brand is shaking

The signature leads Jongwoon, Kkoming, and Melo to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city because of course it does. Then suddenly, it disappears.

“What the hell? I did not just walk away from a feeding session just to be—”

Jongwoon suddenly falls down on his knees. “What? A spell?”

“Master!” Kkoming and Melo call out, only to be knocked back by a strong force.

“Ah, Yesung,” someone says. “I didn’t think you’d be the first one here. I’m a bit disappointed actually.”

“Yesung? What the hell are you saying? I am not Yesung! And who are you? Show yourself you coward.”

“Ahh, still spouting words like a mad dog, I see. No wonder your sire got tired of you and sealed you up.”

“What—”

A laugh.

“Or maybe it was the fact that you killed the one most precious to him that made him do it.”

Jongwoon’s eyes widen, barely stops himself from screaming in excruciating pain as his memories try to force themselves free from their seal.

“Poor Yesung, abandoned by his sire and too weak to function.” Suddenly there is someone behind him. “Tell me, doesn’t your human feed you well.”

Jongwoon’s aura flares, eyes flashing gold, and he turns to lash out against the other vampire. “You bastard! You leave him out of this!”

Jongwoon throws all of his strength in every hit but the other vampire easily counters and deflects. Deeply in pain, Jongwoon wishes he could at least land at hit on the bastard’s smirking face.

“Ah, Yesung. Your temper really has always been your downfall,” the other says and sends Jongwoon flying.

Jongwoon staggers to his feet, clutching at the crates he’s landed on for support.

The other vampire looms over him. “I actually expected much more of a fight from you, Yesung. So disappointing. Oh well, I guess this is where you die.”

The other vampire takes out a scythe from nowhere and prepares to strike but just as the tip was about to hit Jongwoon, the bracelet on his right wrist glows with a warm light.

The other vampire looks shocked for a moment before he smiles. “Interesting, very interesting. I guess I’ll be seeing you around, Yesung.”

He vanishes.

Jongwoon faints, his last thought that of regret — it seemed he won’t make it back in time for breakfast.


	28. All Google gives me are vampire AUs and Twilight fanfiction

Donghae couldn’t sleep. It’s been several hours since Jongwoon had gone and still he could practically feel the vampire’s breath against his neck.

Donghae tosses and turns in bed, tries to ignore the thoughts and feelings running through his brain.

Jongwoon is a vampire. Logically, all he wanted was someone to give him blood. It didn’t have to be Donghae. It could be anyone, really, and somehow, that thought hurts more than Donghae expected.

He finds himself thinking of the times he’s spent with the vampire so far. Jongwoon was… confusing, to say the least. One moment he’d act adorably clueless, the next unintentionally sweet… and then there were moments like earlier this evening when Jongwoon would say or do something that made Donghae feel things he’d never really thought he’d feel towards the other.

Donghae wishes he could just google all the answers to his worries. Not that he didn’t try but after several searches resulted in nothing but vampire AUs and Twilight fanfiction, he had given up.

He stares at the selca he and Jongwoon had taken in the van that he’d ended up using as a wallpaper. Hyukjae had had a field day when he saw that and Donghae had to claim that it’s because he finally had one decent selca and so what if Jongwoon happened to be in it?

Donghae sighs, wishing there really was someone he could talk to about these things without sounding crazy because somehow saying “I think I’m crushing on this vampire I accidentally found in our label’s basement but he only sees me as his juicebox” would surely send even the most level headed person running.

His pillow begins to feel wet and Donghae is surprised to find himself crying. Seriously, all he wanted that night was his blender. He didn’t ask for this.

Outside, it begins to rain.


	29. So it has come to this

Donghae wakes up to frantic knocks on his door. He hauls himself out of bed, rubbing at his puffy eyes, checking his schedule mentally for any photoshoots he’d have to cancel.

“Alright, alright. I’m here. What couldn’t wait until after four in the damn morning?”

He looks down and sees two kids, who couldn’t be older than ten, supporting a bleeding, unconscious, and wet Jongwoon between them.

“What?”

“There’s no time, Master Donghae,” the girl says weakly.

“Yeah, we can’t… hold this form… anymore,” the boy says. “Take care of Master for us.”

A flash of light and Jongwoon collapses onto the floor, the kids gone.

“W-what..?”

Donghae then sees Kkoming and Melo sleeping against each of Jongwoon’s sides and it clicks. He picks them up, places them in their basket, pets their fur. “You did well, guys.” He then runs back to collect the vampire currently passed out on his doorway.

Jongwoon was not the heaviest Donghae had to carry but he was taller and that made it a bit trickier. Somehow, they make it to Donghae’s couch.

Donghae looks over the vampire’s injuries - he’d looked like a truck had run him over. Not that even a truck running over him would kill him but the wounds were healing more slowly than expected and it makes Donghae worry. Donghae had witnessed Jongwoon’s vampiric healing that one time he accidentally cracked the vampire’s ribs when he gave him a hug after the vampire found the hoodie he’d thought he’d lost.

“Jongwoon-ssi,” he tries to wake the other, shaking his shoulder. “Jongwoon…”

The other stirs. “Donghae-ah…” the vampire says. “I… you…”

“Yes, it’s me. I’m here,” Donghae says, taking one of the vampire’s hands in his.

“Please… get away… from me… I… Donghae-ah…”

And Donghae looks up to find Jongwoon with eyes flashing gold in bloodlust and fangs slightly protruding. “Please… I’m weak… I need… but I can’t…”

“Jongwoon-ssi, it’s okay. If you need blood, you can take…”

Jongwoon closes his eyes, seems to fight against himself. “Please… you don’t… Donghae-ah… I don’t want to… hurt you.”

And there’s something in that plea that makes Donghae throw all caution to the wind and pull Jongwoon into his arms, holding the other’s head against his neck. Donghae feels his heart pounding against his chest in both fear and anticipation.

“Donghae-ah,” Jongwoon tries again but Donghae is equally stubborn.

“You will not hurt me, Jongwoon-ssi.” And then, “I trust you.”

Jongwoon lays unmoving against him for a while until Donghae feels the vampire lay a kiss against his pulse as though in thanks, as he had done earlier that night.

Donghae finds himself holding his breath. A flash of pain as Jongwoon’s fangs finally break skin and Donghae is lost in a flood of intense sensation that Donghae is too far gone to identify.

He can do nothing but hold onto Jongwoon tightly, breathing heavily, and hoping that the vampire doesn’t notice.


	30. Y’all could run away screaming now, consider yourselves warned

The first thing Jongwoon registers is warmth - which should not be the case. The last memory he has was him fainting at an abandoned warehouse and it starting to rain.

The next thing he registers is the familiar taste of liquid dark chocolate in his mouth, running down his throat. Ah, of course it is Donghae - who else could it be? Jongwoon sighs and continues drinking, unconsciously nibbling a little on the human’s neck.

Donghae moans and it is only then that Jongwoon notices their position. He had somehow ended up pinning the other against the arm rest of the couch, one hand tilting his head further to the side for easier access, the other holding Donghae’s hand. He had a thigh between Donghae’s legs and if there were any doubt about the cause of the human’s moan, well, it now became perfectly clear to Jongwoon.

Jongwoon comes to his senses then and he gently retracts his fangs and draws away, head reeling. This… shouldn’t be happening.

Donghae moans again at the loss of contact, half-lidded eyes looking at the vampire confused. “Jongwoon?” he asks breathily.

Jongwoon has to swallow against the lump in his throat - Donghae lying there against the couch, head still tilted to the side, hair in disarray and an attractive flush on his cheeks was just too tempting and for the first time in his cursed non-life, Jongwoon WANTS.

“Jongwoon,” Donghae says, reaching out for him, cupping his cheek. “Jongwoon, what’s wrong?”

“Donghae-ah, I…” He watches as Donghae’s eyes start to clear from the haze of desire that is usually a side effect of feeding from that particular spot. He forces himself to stand, afraid of how Donghae would react when he realizes what just happened. “I’m sorry, I… I have to go.”

And, for the first time in any of his lifetimes, Jongwoon turns tail and runs.


	31. You do know you have something on your neck, right?

Donghae walks into the salon in a daze, puffy eyes and all. He takes a seat on auto-pilot, barely manages to greet his stylist who just shakes her head at his puffy eyes.

Jongwoon had run from him this morning. As if it weren’t embarrassing enough that he’d gotten… hard during what was supposed to be a normal feeding session, Jongwoon had to flee the way he did and it made Donghae feel… Sad. Disappointed. Annoyed.

“As if the bastard wasn’t enjoying himself either,” Donghae grumbles under his breath.

“Which bastard wasn’t enjoying himself either?” Hyukjae asks.

Donghae jumps in surprise, “Hyukkie, when did you get here?”

Hyukjae shrugs. “Just now, but in time to hear you curse someone under your breath. So, is there anything you want to share with your best friend? Oh, and where’s Jongwoon-hyung? It feels so strange not having someone glare at me over your shoulder.”

Donghae tries to control his expression, succeeds somewhat. “It’s his day off. And no, I’ve got nothing to share.”

“You do know you have something on your neck, right?”

Donghae blushes to the tip of his ears and clasps a hand to the side of his neck that Jongwoon had fed from. “What? I.. He left a mark?”

Hyukjae smirks at him. “Gotcha! No ‘he’ did not leave a mark but I for one would like to know who this ‘he’ is.”

Donghae hits him. “Hey, that’s not fair, Hyukkie! I don’t go around asking you what you and Heechul-sunbaenim get up to when he stays over at your house.”

Hyukjae smirks. “Well, Heechul-hyung has never left a mark on me either.”

Donghae just raises a brow at him and Hyukjae blushes in turn when he realizes what he just said.

“We play video games and eat take out - nothing more, I swear!”

Donghae just looks at him. “Then do I have to ask why you have a picture of Heechul-sunbaenim dressed in Rei cosplay as your wallpaper.”

Hyukjae flushes and shuts up.


	32. He’s not hiding, just taking the long way home

Jongwoon sighs as he looks out over the beach. This… was beyond pathetic. He’s never gotten that carried away when feeding before, at least as far as he can remember anyway. True, he was barely conscious when it started. True, it was Donghae who had offered. But it was on him to have stopped when he should, before whatever caused the unfortunate side effect could take it’s hold on the human - because that was what it was, an unwanted side effect that Jongwoon feels he’d taken advantage of. There was no way Donghae could have genuinely wanted it - wanted him, was there?

“Hey, you’re Jongwoon-ssi, right? You seem lost?” Jongwoon looks up to see someone with unruly hair and dressed in a red track suit come up to him.

Jongwoon racks his brain for a name. “Ah, Heechul-ssi. No, I‘m just taking a detour.”

Heechul gives him an unreadable smile. “Of course you are. I don’t seem to see Donghae-ssi with you.”

“Ah, I’ve taken the day off, actually.”

“Oh, really? There must be a lot of things on your mind.”

Jongwoon shrugs. “Not really. Just needed a change of scenery. How about you?”

“Filming,” Heechul says, points at where a camera crew has set up their equipment.

They are silent for a while, watching the waves crash against the shore, lost in their own thoughts.

“Ah, Jongwoon-ssi, you won’t happen to have a brother, would you?”

“A… brother?” Jongwoon asks, feels the headache that usually comes whenever he tries to remember things.

“Yes, a precious younger brother whom you abandoned and left for dead?”

Jongwoon staggers back, eyes wide. A part of the seal in his memory cracks and he finds himself whispering a name.

“Jongjin.”

He looks around and Heechul is gone. 


	33. The key to ending arguments is not giving the other time to get mad

Donghae sits on his couch, twirling his phone in his right hand. He’d come to terms with the fact that yes, he might be mildly attracted to a vampire, but no, that vampire was not getting away with ignoring him the entire day. He checks his phone again to see of Jongwoon had sent him any messages. There are none. Donghae rakes a hand through his hair in frustration.

Kkoming and Melo had already gone off to find their master. Donghae remembers the state Jongwoon was in the night before and wonders what exactly the vampire has gotten himself into.

The door opens and Jongwoon staggers in. Donghae meets him half way, ready to give the vampire a piece of his mind.

“What the hell, Jongw—”

Jongwoon doesn’t even give Donghae the chance to properly get mad before he is pulling Donghae into a hug and burying his nose in the human’s neck.

Donghae realizes too late that Jongwoon was crying. It was the most surreal thing he’s ever witnessed, and that was saying something.

“Jongwoon? Jongwoon, what’s wrong?”

Jongwoon continues sobbing against him and Donghae finally lifts his arms up to return the hug.

“I… I remember, Donghae-ah,” Jongwoon says. “I… Jongjin-ah… That bastard will pay.”

Donghae’s blood runs cold at the murderous aura coming from the vampire.

“Who, Jongwoon-ssi?”

“My sire, the vampire masquerading as your friend, Kim Heechul.”


	34. The problem with exes is they don’t stay in the continent where you left them

Heechul was having a bad day.

Maybe unsealing some of Yesung’s memories wasn’t the best idea he’s had in a while but Heechul never was a patient person. Might as well trigger a confrontation just so he could seal him back to sleep again.

He leans back against his chair and takes a sip of his drink. He’d been drinking at the lounge of the hotel he and the rest if the cast of his show are staying at but seriously, it was not his style. He’d much rather be drinking alone in his apartment or at Hyukjae’s apartment.

Speaking of Hyukjae…

He sighs and sends a message asking Hyukjae what he was doing. Hyukjae answers almost instantly, says he’d gone to the salon for a touch up and was on his way home.

Heechul smiles in spite of himself, stops himself from saying the words he wants to say, forcing himself to just keep things friendly between them.

“You really do love to keep torturing yourself, don’t you, Heechul-ah?”

Heechul startles at the familiar voice, a voice he’d never expected to hear again.

A handsome, well-dressed man sits on the chair in front of Heechul. “I missed you, Heechul-ah,” he says, smiling. “It’s been such a long while.”

Heechul snorts, “Apparently not long enough otherwise you wouldn’t forget that we’ve broken up centuries ago.”

He glares. “So, what brings you here, Park Jungsoo?”


	35. So now you want to talk to me… among other things

Jongwoon sits awkwardly beside Donghae on the other’s couch, his near breakdown adding to the embarrassment of what happened this morning. He bows his head, refuses to look at Donghae who had, in turn, closed his eyes.

“Jongwoon,” Donghae says and the vampire flinches. “So let me get this straight… Heechul-sunbaenim is a vampire, your ‘sire’ and the one who sealed you up?”

Jongwoon nods.

“And Jongjin?”

Jongwoon hesitates. “He was my younger brother. We were inseparable but I made a stupid mistake and then…” He closes his eyes at the memory of Heechul standing over his brother’s bleeding body, clenches his fist. “That bastard killed my only brother!”

“But why?”

“Mistaken revenge. If only he’d asked, if only… I did not kill Asuka. I swear on my brother’s memory. I did not do it, Donghae-ssi.”

Donghae looks at Jongwoon then, reaches out hesitantly to hold Jongwoon’s clenched fist, squeezes it. “I believe you, Jongwoon, and I’m sorry to hear about your brother.”

Jongwoon sighs, forces himself to relax. “I— I’m sorry, Donghae-ssi. I’ve been causing you all sorts of trouble lately.”

“What do you mean?”

And Donghae watches in fascination as the vampire blushes - could vampires even do that?

“This morning, I… I may have fed too long, I… I’m sorry I didn’t stop myself in time before the side effect kicked in. I… I really didn’t mean to do it or take advantage of you and will you just yell already or hit me so we could move on?”

Donghae frowns, clenches his fist. “What did you say?”

“I said I’m sorry I—”

“Shut the fuck up, Kim Jongwoon,” Donghae says, voice trembling. Jongwoon finally turns to look at him, is surprised to find the human crying. “How dare you… you don’t get to explain away my feelings as a side effect!”

“But you can’t l—”

“And do you not get to tell me how I feel!”

Jongwoon cringes at the anger in the other’s voice. “Donghae-ssi…” he tries to pacify him, “I really am…”

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Donghae says, drawing nearer to the vampire. Jongwoon closes his eyes, braces himself for a punch that never comes…

…because Donghae does the one thing Jongwoon wouldn’t have ever expected, not in a million lifetimes - the human reaches out, pulls him close, places his arms around Jongwoon’s neck, and kisses him.


	36. I wasn’t planning to write this what is this even

Donghae doesn’t know what made him do it - had never been this forward about this sort of thing - but when Jongwoon seemed to keep spouting nonsense, something just snapped. So he kisses Jongwoon, can feel the vampire freeze against him, and it’s just too funny, how Jongwoon seemed okay with the intimacy of their feeding sessions but one kiss seemed to have him short circuiting. He pulls back.

Jongwoon is worryingly silent.

“Jongwoon?” Donghae finally asks, breath fanning against the other’s lips. “Say something, please.”

Jongwoon seems to snap out of the trance he was in, finally looks Donghae in the eye, and Donghae is taken aback at the emotions displayed in Jongwoon’s eyes. Small hands tighten their grip where they had come to rest on Donghae’s waist. “Donghae-ah… I…”

“You?” Donghae prompts.

“I don’t know what to say. I didn’t expect you to…”

“What? Kiss you?” Donghae laughs. “If it weren’t obvious from this morning, I am attracted to you and, from the looks of things, it seems that you want me too.”

“You… me… what?” Jongwoon looks so confused, Donghae leans back in and kisses him.

“Just to make it clear - I like you, not because of all that vampiric nonsense - though okay, to be fair, partly because of all that vampiric nonsense - but because it’s you.”

Donghae’s honest words seem to finally reach Jongwoon, who raises one of his hands to cup Donghae’s cheek in wonder. “So, you like me?”

Donghae laughs. “Yes.”

“It isn’t a side effect of the feeding.”

“Yes, though we can always do that again if you want to.”

“Donghae-ah?”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Donghae laughs again. “As if you’d even have to ask.”

Jongwoon does just that.


	37. This is why we can’t have nice things

Hyukjae raises a brow as he watches Donghae enter their practice studio with a literal spring in his step.

“Hyukkie!!!” Donghae says, skipping to Hyukjae and hugging him. “How is my bestest friend in the entire world?”

Hyukjae eyes him warily. “You’re looking chipper. Whatever you’re on, I want some.”

Donghae laughs, “I don’t know what you mean.”

At that moment, Jongwoon comes running in, looking a bit frazzled, “Donghae-ah, you left your phone in the van again.”

Hyukjae raises a brow at the change in honorific. “And don’t you two seem closer?”

Jongwoon gives him his usual glare though Hyukjae would swear the manager’s ears turned red.

Donghae laughs a bit louder, hits Hyukjae at the back repeatedly, each hit stronger than the last. “Ah, Hyukkie! That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s not funny, it’s creepy. Oh, and did you know you have something on your neck?”

Donghae pouts and hits him again. “I’m not falling for that again, Hyukkie. Do you really think I’m that stupid?”

Donghae jumps as he feels something wet against the side of his neck, looks up to find Jongwoon removing the Wet Wipe he used to clean what appeared to be some of the smoothie he’d had for breakfast. Donghae flushes.

“This time?” Jongwoon has to ask.

Hyukjae looks from Donghae’s blushing face to Jongwoon’s smirk and suddenly, something clicks. “Oh, so yesterday… the one you thought left a mark… it was…”

“Hyukkie!”

“Oh my god, this is so weird,” Hyukjae laughs, manages to escape before Donghae hits him again. He grabs his phone, intending to take a picture of the new couple, stops when he sees a message from an unknown number. He opens it and what he sees makes him drop his phone.

Donghae notices the change in Hyukjae’s expression and goes over to see what was wrong. He picks up Hyukjae’s phone and gasps.

On the screen was an unmistakable picture of Heechul kissing someone else.


	38. You know you’ve made it when your lovers’ spats get nicknames of their own

“Oh my god, Hyukkie!” Donghae exclaims.

Jongwoon peers over Donghae’s shoulder and snorts, “Figures those old men would be at it again.”

Donghae and Hyukjae look at him.

“So, that guy… you know him, hyung?”

Jongwoon seems to hesitate before he nods. “Yes. Park Jungsoo. He and Heechul have a rather… colorful history?”

“History?” Hyukjae repeats.

Jongwoon snorts. “Yeah, the kind of history that has them at each other’s throats one moment and with their tongues in each other’s throats the next. I actually remember one of their lovers’ spats being so scandalous, it was  known as the Battle of Incheon.”

“So, are they…”

“They could be— ow!” Donghae had elbowed Jongwoon then, once again cracking a rib or two.

“We can’t know that, Hyukkie,” Donghae says, going back to comforting his best friend. “We don’t even know who sent you the photo. Hyukkie?”

Hyukjae starting walking towards the door. “I’m sorry, Hae, I don’t think I cab do this today.”

He walks out.


	39. There is more than one way to skin a cat that doesn’t involve murder

Heechul walks to Hyukjae’s building, his phone to his ear. He’d been trying to contact the other since the night before, only to be ignored - which was weird because no one ignores Kim Heechul, especially not Hyukjae.

Heechul sighs as his call goes to voicemail for the nth time.

“Rough night?” Heechul looks up to find Jongwoon walking up, a plastic bag from the nearby convenience store in his hand.

Heechul growls. “Not now, Yesung.”

Jongwoon just smirks at him. “Ah, Heenim. Don’t take out your frustration on me. Maybe if you were more careful, Hyukjae-ssi wouldn’t be ignoring you right now.”

That was too much. In a flash, Heechul is taking Jongwoon by he collar, seething.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Heechul demands, eyes flashing red.

Yesung shrugs, tries to look unaffected. “Nothing. Just that you shouldn’t really be playing around with Jungsoo-hyung if you don’t want to lose your toy.”

“What?”

Jongwoon takes advantage of Heechul’s confusion to free himself of the other’s grip.

“How did you know..?”

Jongwoon smiles. “Are you surprised?” He asks, taking out his phone. “Well, technology these days sure is amazing.”

Heechul’s eyes widen. “You bastard… Where the hell did you get this?”

Jongwoon shrugs. “Minor details you shouldn’t be worrying about.”

“Yesung!!!”

Heechul throws a punch and Jongwoon just takes it.

“Really, Heenim? A punch?” Jongwoon laughs at him. “No spells or sealing blood rituals this time? I’m actually offended.”

“…”

“Ah, I guess it really isn’t your lucky night.”

“What?”

Jongwoon just smirks at him and vanishes and Heechul turns around.


	40. If I had your voice, I’d sing even smoothie recipes

Donghae yelps as Jongwoon appears behind him on the couch and wraps his arms around Donghae’s waist.

Donghae looks back at him. “Aish, Jongwoon. You should really stop doing— oh my god what happened to your face?”

Jongwoon shrugs. “I met Heenim downstairs.”

“Who?”

“Heechul-ssi. Don’t worry, it will heal soon.”

Donghae turns around and takes Jongwoon’s face in his hands, watches in fascination as the wound at the side of Jongwoon’s lips closes and heals before his eyes.

Jongwoon somehow takes this as an invitation to lean forward and kiss him. He feels Donghae smile against his lips as the other puts his arms around Jongwoon’s neck and kisses back.

They somehow end up with Donghae straddling Jongwoon’s lap as the vampire nips and sucks at the human’s neck. Jongwoon smirks as he draws another moan from Donghae as he bites the side of the human’s neck that he usually feeds from without breaking skin. It seems to have become more sensitive, if the sounds Donghae makes were anything to go by.

“Jongwoon,” Donghae says breathily. “This is not… oh god… I was supposed to… work on a song tonight…”

Jongwoon lifts his head from Donghae’s neck, looks up at him cheekily. “So should I stop?”

“Hell no,” Donghae growls and Jongwoon smirks.

—

Jongwoon watches from over Donghae’s shoulder as the human fiddles with his laptop, music sounding at random intervals. He still hadn’t let go of Donghae even when the human insisted that he should go back to work.

Aish, his human really was so addictive. He places a kiss on Donghae’s sensitive neck and Donghae whines.

“Jongwoon, please. I really do have to finish this.”

Jongwoon watches as the human’s blush spreads to the back of his neck. He laughs. “I’m sorry, but you really are too cute, Donghae-ah.”

“…”

“What are you working on, anyway?”

“A track I was hoping to submit for our next album.”

“You haven’t done the lyrics yet?”

“No. I really hadn’t gotten the inspiration yet.”

“Hmm, well this part…” Jongwoon hums a part of the bridge. “Sounds really heartbreaking.”

Donghae leans back fully against Jongwoon then, laptop forgotten, closes his eyes to fully the sound of his humming. “It sounds warm when you hum it, though.”

“Does it?”

“Yeah.” A pause. “Hey, Jongwoon. Would you sing for me?”

Jongwoon hesitates a bit. The song that had come to his mind was something he didn’t thought he’d ever want to sing again. He closes his eyes…

“Ah, it’s okay if you don’t…”

Donghae is cut off by a soft, gentle voice.

 

“Did you have a hard day?

You can complain to me

Did something make you almost cry?

It’s alright, look at me

 

Starting from now, think of three really good things

The warm air, the dazzling weather, and me outside your window

 

I told you, you can see brightness only when it gets dark

 

At the place where the starlight gathers, I’ll be waiting

Close your eyes and fly, I’ll hug you

 

Ride the moonlight that colors your windows, are you coming to me?

 

At the place where the starlight gathers, I’ll be waiting

Close your eyes and fly, I’ll hug you

 

When my song ends, the sunlight will be dazzling.”

Jongwoon opens his eyes to find Donghae looking at him with awe, tears falling from his eyes.

Jongwoon forces a smile. “Ah, Donghae-ah. Was it that terrible that it made you cry?”

Donghae laughs despite the tears. “Are you trying to fish for compliments, Jongwoon?” He reaches up to wipe at the vampire’s cheeks. “Besides, how can I not be like this when even you are crying?”

Jongwoon is surprised to find that it was true.

“It’s beautiful,” Donghae smiles and kisses Jongwoon gently on the lips. “Thank you, Jongwoon.”

‘No, my Donghae-ah. It is you who is beautiful.’ Jongwoon wants to say but keeps silent. He’d revealed too much already for the night. Instead, he pulls Donghae against his chest and enjoys the feeling of having the other against him, tries not to think of how long it will last.


	41. So you say you were mobbed by a pack of vampires - a likely story

Hyukjae opens his door to find a badly beaten Heechul on his doorstep. Before he could even say “what the fuck”, Heechul falls forward and Hyukjae has to scramble to catch him before he hits the floor.

“Hyung!” Hyukjae calls the other’s name, almost in a panic - forgets all the reasons he should be mad at the other, all the pain Heechul’s careless actions have caused him. “Heechul-hyung!”

He somehow manages to haul Heechul over to the floor near his couch.

“Hyung! Heechul-hyung!” Hyukjae tries again, taking Heechul’s face in his hands. “Please… wake up.”

Heechul’s eyes snap open then and suddenly, Hyukjae finds himself on his back, hands trapped at either side of his head, Heechul looming over him.

In the dim light of Hyukjae’s apartment, Heechul looks otherworldly, ethereal. It’s the first time Hyukjae has ever seen him like this.

“I’m sorry, Hyukjae-ah,” Heechul says, sadly and Hyukjae is momentarily confused - what was Heechul apologizing for.

Then Heechul is leaning forward, red eyes glowing, and Hyukjae feels afraid of the other for the first time.

“Hyung…” He says, as Heechul cups his cheek, deceptively gentle, tilts it to the side.

“Forgive me, my Hyukjae-ah,” Heechul says before Hyukjae feels fangs breaking through his skin.


	42. Too much blood loss makes you dream trippy dreams

Hyukjae dreams.

He feels like floating, like his body is suspended in the air.

He feels heat, like a fire that is burning through his skin.

He feels like drowning, chilly waters raging up to claim him.

And then…

“Wake up,” a strong yet decidedly feminine voice says. “Wake up, Hyukjae-ah. Haven’t we left him alone long enough?”

A soft kiss, a warm and familiar touch, almost like a mother’s.

“He needs us, Hyukjae-ah. Please… take care of Chullie for me,” the voice says.

Hyukjae opens his eyes, blinks back the tears, and remembers.


	43. Whoever said falling asleep together is romantic hasn’t ended up sleeping on the living room floor

Hyukjae wakes to a mouthful of hair, Heechul’s head lying on his chest, and mixed up memories from different lifetimes.

In one, he was a soldier, sent to his death at the frontlines; in another a scholar, kept isolated from the rest of the world; in yet another a prince, bound by duty to his country.

And then there was her — a geisha, from what he’s gathered.

“Asuka,” Heechul had called him once, and he thought it was a mistake.

“Asuka is my wife,” Heechul had said in one of his drunken tirades.

Hyukjae finds that all that was true.

Heechul stirs before waking up in a panic.

“Hyukjae-ah, I’m…”

Hyukjae places a finger on Heechul’s lips. “Don’t worry. I’m okay, Chullie. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Heechul looks at him as though he’s seeing a ghost. “A-asuka?”

Hyukjae laughs. “Yeah, I guess I’ve been called that before.”

Heechul reaches out with trembling fingers to cup Hyukjae’s face.

“Asuka, I’m… You died and Yesung…”

Hyukjae smiles. “It’s okay, Chullie. Yesung did not… that child was not responsible for my death. How could he be when he loved you like a father?”

Heechul starts crying then when the realization hits. “Then I…? Oh god.”

Hyukjae once again draws Heechul to his chest, stroking his head comfortingly. Heechul wraps his arms around Hyukjae and weeps.

Moments later, Hyukjae leans down to whisper in the other’s ear. “I don’t know why I’m saying this now but I love you, Kim Heechul. Not as Asuka or any of those whom I’ve been in the past, but as Lee Hyukjae. I’m sorry for keeping you waiting.”

Heechul looks up at him in awe. “Hyukjae-ah…”

“Ah, but don’t think I’ve forgotten about that picture of you kissing… mmmph!”

And Heechul finally lets himself do what he’s always wanted to, silences Hyukjae the only way he knows how.

And when Hyukjae kisses  back, Heechul’s non-existent heart starts beating once again - it felt like coming home.


	44. Oh my, that’s some mighty effective anti-aging cream you’ve been using, Jongjin-ah

Donghae clings to Jongwoon’s arm as they walk in the late afternoon sun. He’s been worried about Hyukjae all morning but he knew his friend need time to be alone and stopped himself from stress texting him. It didn’t stop Donghae from moping though so Jongwoon suggested that they go on an “outing”.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Donghae had teased.

“Oh,” Jongwoon had said. “Is that what it’s called these days?”

Donghae had laughed then and went to get changed.

Now, looking at their intertwined fingers and the way Jongwoon drew close to avoid colliding into random passers by, Donghae can’t help the grin that spreads on his face.

He never really expected him and Jongwoon to be that stupid couple - you know, the kind of couple that held hands in public, whispered to each other constantly, called each other cutesy nicknames, and stuck to each other as if it would literally kill them to be apart from the other for even a split second - and yet here they were. Well, except the calling each other cutesy nicknames part.

Jongwoon looks at Donghae when the other suddenly stops at a sign that simply says “Café here ➡️” in clean loopy cursive.

“What’s wrong, cutie?” Jongwoon asks, and Donghae blushes. So much for not calling each other cutesy nicknames. He hits a puzzled Jongwoon in embarrassment before pulling him in the direction the sign was pointing.

They enter a normal looking door which leads them into a western-style parlor. Another sign, this time on the mirror, says “Café here ➡️”  and points to a wardrobe door.

Donghae and Jongwoon look at each other and shrug. They open the wardrobe door and are greeted by the familiar sounds of a busy café.

“Points for creativity,” Jongwoon comments.

Donghae beams up at him. “It’s awesome, isn’t it?”

They line up at the counter, looking around at the café’s equally unique interior.

They get to the front of the queue after a while, whispering to each other.

“Good afternoon, what will you guys be hav— hyung?”

The voice makes Jongwoon freeze and he looks away from Donghae to take in the man in front of him.

Familiar brown eyes look back, unchanged from the last time he’s seen them.

“Jongjin?”


	45. Sometimes you get answers to questions you didn’t even ask

Donghae looks from Jongwoon to Jongjin. They were sitting at the rooftop of the café in camping chairs with their cups of iced lattes, the setting a bit too casual for the occasion.

“Err,” Donghae tries to break the silence. “Nice café you’ve got here, Jongwoon-ssi. The concept is awesome and these lattes are great too.”

Jongwoon looks at him and blushes at the compliment, “Thank you, uhm, er…”

It is only then than Donghae realizes that they haven’t been properly introduced. “Ah, my name is Donghae. Lee Donghae. I’m Jongwoon’s…” Donghae trails off, realizing that he didn’t know what to say. Juicebox? Convenient blood supply? Friend with unusual benefits? Boyf—

“He’s my lover,” Jongwoon says, causing both Donghae and Jongjin to blush for totally different reasons.

‘Lover? Who even says that?’ Donghae thinks, ears burning. ‘Lover!’

“Oh, I’m sorry, Donghae-ssi… Donghae-hyung… I thought you were… Well…”

“Jongjin,” Jongwoon stops his brother’s stuttering. “Are you really Jongjin?”

Jongjin frowns and then laughs, “Aish, hyung! Who else could I be? Stop joking around!”

Jongwoon narrows his eyes, eyes flashing gold. “The Jongjin I knew, my younger brother - the last time I saw him he was bleeding to death at the foot of my sire. More importantly, the Jongjin who was my brother was human. Now tell me, vampire, who the hell are you?”

“Hyung, Jongwoon-hyung! It really is me. Remember the time you took a beating from the school teacher for me? Or how you’d always wanted a pet turtle when we were younger? Oh, and that song you’d always sing to me when we were forced to go to bed without—”

Jongjin trails off as Jongwoon hugs him then.

“Oh god, Jongjin. It really is you! All those years… I could never forgive myself. Will you forgive your hyung for ever abandoning you?”

Jongjin returns the hug, also crying. “Hyung, I’ve already forgiven you. I’ve always forgiven you for anything. I’m just glad I got to see you again. Leeteuk-ssi said…”

Jongwoon pulls away to look at Jongjin. “What did you say? What do you have to do with Park Jungsoo?”

“Leeteuk-ssi? Oh, he’s my benefactor…”

Jongwoon waits in dread as Jongjin continues.

“…and the one who turned me.”


	46. I guess it’s official

Jongwoon and Donghae take a walk along the Han River as the sun sets. Jongwoon had been in a weird mood since they left Jongjin’s café, Café Armoire, with a promise to visit more often.

That visit really left Donghae with a lot of things to think about - who was Leeteuk? Why did Jongwoon react that way? Why was Jongjin turned into a vampire? What did Jongwoon mean when he introduced Donghae as his l-l-lover? It was just all too much for Donghae’s single braincell to process so he chooses to focus on the one thing he would most likely understand.

“Hey, Jongwoon,” he calls the vampire, who had gone a few steps in front of him, too lost in thought to realize that Donghae had stopped walking.

Jongwoon stops and turns around. “What is it, Hae?”

Donghae blushes in spite of himself. Well, that was new.

“T-that thing you said earlier…”

Jongwoon looks confused. “What thing?”

“T-that I am your l-lover.”

Jongwoon frowns. “What about it? Don’t you want us to be…”

Donghae flails. “No! I mean, yes! I mean… I don’t know what I mean!”

Jongwoon approaches and pulls Donghae into a hug. Donghae looks around in a panic, worried that someone might see them. Jongwoon didn’t seem to care, cups Donghae’s face in his hands before leaning down to place a kiss on Donghae’s forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks. He stops when he gets to Donghae’s lips, a gentle smile softening his features.

“Ah, you really are the cutest, aren’t you Hae?” Jongwoon says, rubbing a thumb against Donghae’s cheek. “I don’t really mind - we can be whatever you want us to be.”

And Jongwoon leans in, breath fanning against Donghae’s lips. “Just know that I love you and will continue to love you for as long as you want me to and even after that, I am willing to wait even a thousand lifetimes for you until we meet again.”

“Jongwoon,” Donghae says amidst the tears. “Jongwoon, I…”

“Yes?”

Their eyes meet.

“Damn it, Jongwoon. You win. I guess I love you too. In spite of all the trouble you’ve caused me, I do. Now it’s you who should take responsibility, you damn vampire!”

Donghae then pulls Jongwoon in by the collar and kisses him as the sun sets fully in the horizon.

‘Yes, we definitely are that stupid couple,’ Donghae manages to think before Jongwoon wraps his arms around him, deepens the kiss, and nothing else seems to matter.


	47. If you thought this was another scam, you’re probably right

Jongwoon and Donghae stumble into Donghae’s apartment giggling giddily in between kisses. They lock the door and Jongwoon slams Donghae against it, begins mouthing against Donghae’s neck.

Donghae moans and wraps his arms around the vampire. “Jongwoon… aish… haven’t you just fed this morning?”

He feels Jongwoon smirk against his neck.

“Yes,” Jongwoon says. “But can you blame me for wanting more when you are this sweet?” He then proceeds to tease Donghae with several nips and bites that makes Donghae’s knees grow weak.

“Then let’s do it… somewhere more comfortable then?”

They fumble their way through the apartment and into Donghae’s bedroom and Donghae is just grateful he hadn’t passed out yet from Jongwoon’s intense kisses.

Donghae trips over something - an empty bottle of almond milk tea, it’ll turn out later - and they fall onto Donghae’s bed.

Jongwoon and Donghae look at each other for a moment and then they are laughing.

Donghae keeps on laughing until he notices Jongwoon looking tenderly at him.

“I love you,” the vampire says and Donghae’s heart flutters - he doubts it will ever stop doing that no matter how many times Jongwoon says those words.

Donghae decides to play coy. “You just love me for my blood.”

Jongwoon laughs, “I won’t deny it’s one of your redeeming qualities.”

“Any others?”

Jongwoon pretends to think. “Your face?”

Donghae pretends to hit him but Jongwoon catches Donghae’s hand and pins it to the side of his head, smirks, “Now where were we?”

“I believe you were promised a meal,” Donghae smiles, tilts his head to the side in invitation.

Jongwoon ignores it in favor of slowly unbuttoning Donghae’s shirt to reveal a  a toned chest. Jongwoon sits back to admire the view. He could hear the human’s heart pounding hard against his chest and he leans back in to capture Donghae’s lips in a searing kiss. Donghae opens up to him and Jongwoon takes the chance to slide his tongue in.

Donghae is breathless by the time Jongwoon ends the kiss to trail his lips to the side of Donghae’s neck.

“May I?” Jongwoon asks, as he always does, and all Donghae could do is nod and tighten his grip on Jongwoon’s shoulders as Jongwoon sinks his fangs into him and begins to suck.

Donghae doesn’t bother hiding the sounds he makes, the pleasure more intense this time than any other time they’d done this.

“Jongwoon,” he says. “Oh god…”

It seems too soon when Jongwoon withdraws his fangs and starts closing the wound. Donghae sighs, slowly coming down from euphoria, prepares for the feeling of disappointment when Jongwoon would draw back. He is surprised when Jongwoon continues peppering light kisses on his neck.

“Ah, my Donghae-ah,” Jongwoon says as he nips at Donghae’s throat. “You really are the sweetest.”

Donghae barely breathes as Jongwoon continues trailing kisses down his chest. This was… new. No matter how charged their feeding sessions sometimes were, Jongwoon had never outright done anything like this.

Jongwoon reaches one of Donghae’s nipples and Donghae is overcome by a sudden need to be bitten there. He moans when he feels the vampire’s warm mouth against it…

“Master!!!”

Jongwoon curses and Donghae lets out a frustrated groan - he loves Melo, he really does - and Kkoming most of the time - but they should really stop interrupting them like this.

“Someone better be dying,” Jongwoon growls, eyes flashing gold, aura flaring. “Or I swear someone will.”

Kkoming and Melo shake in fear.

“Uhm, not exactly, Master,” Melo says.

“Yes, it’s just… Heenim…” Kkoming continues. “He says he wants talk to you, Master.”


	48. Mayhaps world peace is achievable

Jongwoon finds Heechul along the beach at the place where they last talked. Finding Jongjin well and alive - relatively speaking - has somehow tempered his loathing of the other vampire. Being interrupted in the middle of his and Donghae’s… activities was totally another matter altogether.

“Ah, Yesung,” Heechul greets him when he approaches. “Thanks for meeting me out here. I’m sorry if I’m keeping you from something.” He smirks at Jongwoon knowingly.

“What do you want, Heechul-ssi?” Jongwoon says, ignoring the pleasantries.

He is surprised when Heechul kneels in front of him and bows, hands and head meeting the sand.

“Heechul-ssi?”

“I am sorry, Yesung. I made a mistake. Asuka… I know you didn’t kill her.”

Jongwoon snorts. “That was what I’ve been trying to tell you before you came after my brother.”

Heechul flinches. “I apologize…”

“And for sealing me?”

“I apologize.”

Jongwoon sighs. “Luckily, Jongjin is less dead that I thought he was otherwise we won’t be even having this conversation.”

Heechul remains prostrated on the ground.

“Aish, get up! You look pathetic!”

Heechul flinches again then moves to stand.

“Did you ever find out though who killed Asuka?”

Heechul shakes his head. “No. Hyukjae doesn’t remember anything, only that it wasn’t you.”

Jongwoon is surprised. “Ah, so he’s remembered as well.”

Heechul just nods. “Jongjin is alive?”

“Well, mostly. He’s been turned but what bothers me more is who turned him.”

“…”

“His sire is Park Jungsoo, Heechul-ssi.”

Heechul visibly flinches at the name.

“Heechul-ssi, whatever’s been going on between the two of you…”

“There isn’t!” Heechul growls. “It’s been over for far longer than most think.”

Jongwoon raises a brow. “Then how do you explain that picture?”

Heechul looks annoyed. “He kissed me, not the other way around, and had whoever took the picture stayed for longer, they would have seen me pushing him away.”

“It wasn’t you, was it?”

Jongwoon shakes his head. “You give me too much credit, Heechul-ssi. How could I have done it when it was the same night that you unsealed my memories?”

Heechul frowns. “Strange.”

Jongwoon merely shrugs. “So is that all? I really need to get back.”

Heechul smirks, “Well, aren’t you eager?”

“I don’t know what you mean, Heechul-ssi. Good evening,” Jongwoon says and vanishes.

Heechul smiles as he looks out to the sea.


	49. Why are we doing a collab, we can sing just fine

Donghae sulks all the way to the meeting room. He’d gone to sleep frustrated the night before and had woken to find Jongwoon against his back, fast asleep. Jongwoon rarely sleeps as it is so when he does, Donghae would just let him - he wasn’t taking any chances, no matter how many times Jongwoon has said that he didn’t need any sleep.

Donghae sighs. It didn’t help either that he had this early morning meeting that meant that that they didn’t even have the time to cuddle that morning.

“Well, you’re looking gloomy,” Hyukjae comments when he comes in, annoyingly cheerful.

Donghae glares at him. “Shut up. It’s your boyfriend’s fault.”

“Unlikely.”

“He called Jongwoon out to talk.”

“Oh, that probably was after…”

Donghae covers his ears. “Oh god, I don’t want to know. I already want to burn my eyes after seeing your phone wallpaper.”

Donghae is saved from more details as one of their managers walks in with someone who looks a bit familiar.

“Oh, we’re doing a collab with Kim Ryeowook?” Hyukjae whispers.

“But isn’t he a ballad singer?” Donghae asks.

Their manager calls the meeting to order.

Donghae gives Ryeowook a once over. “He’s so small!” he can’t help but think, noticing the other’s delicate features. But Donghae has heard some of his songs and wonders how he could manage to hit all those high notes perfectly.

Someone places an iced latte on the table in front of Donghae and he looks up to find Jongwoon, a small smile on his face. Donghae smiles back and says thank you, resisting the urge to hold Jongwoon’s hand before Jongwoon steps back to take a seat behind him.

He looks back at Ryeowook to find him looking back at them in obvious interest before smiling.

Donghae frowns, something about the singer’s expression was sending warning bells sounding in his head.

Donghae forces himself to pay attention during the meeting, pretending to ignore all the glances Ryeowook was throwing Jongwoon’s way.


	50. If anyone asks, it’s the vending machine’s fault

Jongwoon glares at the vending machine. No matter how many times Donghae has showed him, he could never really get a hang of it.

“Having trouble, Jongwoon-hyung?” someone asks.

Jongwoon turns around to find Kim Ryeowook, the singer D&E are working with. It’s been almost a week since the first meeting and now they were at the recording studio. Donghae was currently in the recording booth and Jongwoon went out to get him something to drink for when he was done.

“Ah, Ryeowook-ssi. I put in the change but nothing’s coming out.”

Ryeowook leans in to examine the vending machine. “Ah, you have to press this button.” He does so and the vending machine finally releases two bottles of sweet tea.

“Thank you, Ryeowook-ssi,” Jongwoon says, smiling slightly.

Ryeowook laughs, “You really are strange, hyung.” A pause. “Say, you aren’t by any chance related to Kim Jongjin, are you?”

Jongjin pauses. “How do you know Jongjin?”

Ryeowook smiles. “A friend was roommates with him for a while. You really look like him, hyung… though a bit more handsome.”

Ryeowook winks and Jongwoon blinks, confused.

“Well, I guess I have to get going,”Ryeowook says to Jongwoon, then turns to address someone behind the vampire. “It is my turn to record, isn’t it, Donghae-ssi?”


	51. Looking pretty green there, Donghae-ssi

Donghae stomps all the way down to the parking lot, Jongwoon trailing behind him with all his belongings, looking confused.

They pass by Hyukjae who just pats Jongwoon on the back sympathetically.

Jongwoon does not understand Donghae’s behavior, replays his and Ryeowook’s conversation in his mind and still doesn’t get it.

Donghae gets into the back of the van and slams the door, forcing Jongwoon to sit in front. Changjoo, who was assigned to drive them, just looks at Jongwoon in sympathy.

They arrive at Donghae’s building and Donghae storms off towards the elevator, not even waiting for Jongwoon. Jongwoon has to run to stop the elevator doors from closing.

Donghae stands on the opposite side of the elevator on the ride up, totally ignoring Jongwoon. Jongwoon feels a bit like a kicked puppy.

When they get to their floor, Donghae storms into his apartment and into his room, leaving Jongwoon to close and lock the door.

“Well, that was dramatic,” Kkoming comments, jumping onto Jongwoon’s shoulder.

“Master Donghae looks pretty upset, Master,” Melo looks at Jongwoon disapprovingly. “What did you do, Master?”

Jongwoon sighs. Even Melo seemed to think that he had done something wrong. “I really don’t know. I just had trouble with the damned vending machine and Ryeowook-ssi helped me.”

Melo looks at him patiently, “Was that all, Master?”

“Yes, I swear!”

Kkoming snorts.  “In that case, Master, I guess your juicebox really is that dumb to get jealous over something like that.”

“Donghae is… jealous?” Jongwoon repeats. It really didn’t occur to him and Jongwoon finds himself blushing. It was… actually kinda cute.

“Master?” Kkoming asks. “Are you okay?”

“I… I’ll go try to talk to him.”

Kkoming looks at him judgingly, “I really don’t get what you see in that human. He doesn’t even smell that good.”

“Kkomingie, that’s mean!” Melo says, piping up to defend her Master Donghae’s honor.

Jongwoon just sighs, leaves the bickering familiars behind, and enters Donghae’s bedroom.


	52. At least we’re getting something good out of this

Donghae lies facing away from the door, curled up around one of his pillows, tears of frustration falling down his face. He knows he may be overreacting - they literally were just talking - but Donghae just didn’t like the way Ryeowook had been looking at his Jongwoon since Day 1.

He hears the door to his room open and then close. Of course it is Jongwoon.

Jongwoon sits on the bed beside him. “Hae,” he calls. “Hae, are you mad at me?”

Donghae sniffles and shakes his head.

“Hae, please… talk to me.”

Donghae just hugs his pillow tighter and refuses to turn around.

Donghae hears Jongwoon let out a sigh before he finds himself lying on his back, the vampire holding his hands to the side.

“Hae, listen to me. I love you. There can be no one else for me but you. No matter who comes along, I will love only you. Please believe me.”

Donghae sniffles. “You can’t know that.”

Jongwoon shakes his head. “I can, and you can trust me when I say this.”

“But what if he likes you - Ryeowook-ssi? He’s cute and sings crazy good and seems to suit you better…”

“Suit me better? Don’t I get to decide who suits me better? As for cuteness,” Jongwoon smiles. “My Donghae-ah is still the cutest. And though you getting jealous over me is kinda cute, you’re even cuter when you’re not ignoring me over an incident with the vending machine.”

Donghae blushes. “Aish, Jongwoon. Please stop saying such embarrassing things.”

Jongwoon laughs, “I won’t if you keep reacting like that.” He then leans forward to place a kiss on Donghae’s lips. “So are we good?”

Donghae just nods, not trusting himself to speak.

“Great,” Jongwoon says before he picks Donghae up bridal style.

Donghae squeaks. “Jongwoon, where are we going? Put me down!” He begins hitting Jongwoon who just laughs, having gotten used to getting cracked ribs.

“To the shower,” Jongwoon says.

“What?”

“Oh, and I hope that you don’t mind if I join you.”

Donghae could do nothing but flush and hide his face against Jongwoon’s neck.


	53. Donghae is ready to fight

Jongwoon brings Donghae to visit Jongjin the next day. They take their time - recording was scheduled in the late afternoon so they could afford to waste some time. They hold hands as usual and Donghae could almost forget the unpleasantness of the previous day… until he opens the door to Armoire and hears a familiar voice call Jongwoon’s name.

“Jongwoon-hyung!”

Jongwoon is surprised and lets go of Donghae’s hand on instinct.

Donghae grits his teeth, latches onto Jongwoon’s arm, and turns to face the newcomer.

“Oh, Donghae-hyung!” Ryeowook says, feigning surprise. “I didn’t see you there. I thought Jongwoon-hyung is alone.”

“And wouldn’t you like that, you brat?” Donghae mutters under his breath.

“What did you say?”

“Not much. I just said it’s surprising to see you here too, Ryeowook-ssi.”

Ryeowook laughs. “Not really. I’m friends with Jongjin.” He then turns to look at Jongwoon. “Are you okay, Jongwoon-hyung? You seem rather pale.” He raises a hand up to check Jongwoon’s temperature only for Donghae to slap it away.

Ryeowook has the nerve to look surprised.

Jongwoon looks embarrassed, places an arm around Donghae to restrain him - it wouldn’t do to cause a scene. “Ah, Ryeowook-ssi, I’m sorry, Donghae-ah still hasn’t had proper coffee today so he’s a bit cranky. We’ll go get it now.” He then steers a still seething Donghae towards the counter.

“Aish, what are you doing, Hae-ah? Think about your image.”

‘But he was going to touch you!’ Donghae stops himself from saying. It sounded cringey even in his head.

“Ah, Jongwoon-hyung,” Ryeowook calls after them. “I’ve reserved a table at the rooftop if you want to join me.”

“Why you little—”

Jongwoon covers the idol’s mouth, bows to Ryeowook, and makes a beeline towards an amused Jongjin.


	54. I don’t know understand what you said but I’m offended by it

Jongwoon and Donghae end up sitting with Ryeowook just because Armoire was full and there was nowhere else to sit. Donghae does his very best to stick to Jongwoon without actually sitting on the vampire’s lap. Jongjin brings them their coffee and cake and sits down with them as well.

“So, hyung,” Jongjin says. “How have you been? Wookie’s right. You do seem a bit pale. Have you been feeding alright?”

Donghae frowns, “He does at least once a day.” He blinks, confused, when all three look at him.

Ryeowook nods, as if finally figuring out something. “Oh, so that’s how it is.”

Jongwoon is surprised. “So, Ryeowook-ssi, you know that…”

“Yes, from the moment you confirmed that you’re Jongjin’s brother. I guess having Donghae-ssi as your thrall would explain so much.”

“Thrall?” Donghae glares, takes Jongwoon’s hand in his. “I don’t know what that means but I’m Jongwoon’s boyfriend, not his thrall.”

Ryeowook looks surprised. “Oh, but I thought…”

Jongwoon sighs. “I hadn’t taken enough blood for it to affect Donghae-ah like that.”

“It seems that you haven’t taken enough blood as it is, hyung.”

“So once a day isn’t enough?” Donghae asks, feeling an odd flush run through him.

Jongjin shakes his head.

“You know, you could always find other willing donors, Jongwoon-hyung,” Ryeowook says.

“No!” Donghae says automatically, tightening his grip on Jongwoon’s hand. “He can’t.”

Jongjin laughs, “Chill, Donghae-hyung. Wookie means the blood bank - it’s what I do.”

Ryeowook laughs, “Of course, that’s what I meant,” but the look he throws at Jongwoon says it was anything but that.

Donghae tries not to growl at him.

Jongwoon squeezes his hand to try and pacify Donghae and says, “I’ve… I actually physically can’t take from anyone. It’s not that I haven’t tried but other people’s blood makes me throw up.”

Jongjin looks worried. “What? That’s not normal, hyung.”

“You’ve… tried…”

Jongwoon nods, “A blood bank, yes, way before we were together.”

Donghae calms down somewhat. “Jongwoon, if you need… why didn’t you ever tell me that once a day isn’t enough?”

“It’s enough to survive,” Jongwoon shrugs.

“Though not enough to restore you to… hyung, what if you’d need to…”

“I won’t,” Jongwoon says.

“You can, though,” Donghae is persistent. “I mean, what’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“You could literally lose your own mind and become a brainless shell under my control - that’s what it means to be a thrall.”

Donghae glares at Ryeowook. “So you were calling me brainless?”

Ryeowook ignores him and continues eating his cheesecake.

“Anyway, it doesn’t really matter. Whatever we have works and…”

“Jongwoon,”Donghae says, looking at the vampire with determination in his eyes. “Whatever you need, just take it. I can handle it.”

Jongwoon takes in Donghae’s earnest expression, his flushed cheeks and pouty lips and his mind goes to other things, can’t make himself look away.

Their moment is broken when Jongjin laughs awkwardly and says, “Ah, hyung, you do know you’re drooling, right?”


	55. At least someone’s getting some in this AU 🔥🔥🔥 (😈😈😈)

Hyukjae moans as Heechul sucks hard  on a nipple, his hand stroking the human’s erection through his jeans.

What was supposed to be a normal feeding session somehow ended up like this… again.

“Hee…chul,” Hyukjae manages to say in between moans. “Stop. We can’t...” Heechul just smirks and continues mouthing at Hyukjae’s chest.

“We don’t have any schedules this morning,” he simply says, eyes flashing red.

“Chullie,” Hyukjae tries again. “I’m still… tired… from… last… hngh.”

Heechul takes the chance to capture Hyukjae’s lips again in a vicious kiss. He couldn’t seem to get enough of the human since that night he was attacked by vampires and literally came crawling to Hyukjae for help.

Hyukjae whines needily when the kiss ends and Heechul laughs, “Ah, Hyukkie. You really are too cute.”

“Chullie,” Hyukjae says breathlessly. “Hyung, please… I can’t…”

Heechul smirks and goes for the human’s neck. “What do you want, Hyukkie?”

“Chullie… oh god…”

Hyukjae’s phone rings and both look at it. Heechul glares when he sees Hyukjae attempt to answer. He grabs the phone from Hyukjae’s hands and growls into mouthpiece.

“Yah, whoever this is, Hyukjae-ah is busy and can’t come to the phone right now so fuck off and call again later!”

An amused chuckle sounds and Heechul freezes when a familiar voice says, “Ah, Heechul-ah. Still as impatient as ever I see.”

Heechul’s blood runs cold.


	56. Hyukjae has half a brain cell more than Hae

Donghae sulks as they wait for the camera crew to set up, glaring in Ryeowook’s general direction - Ryeowook who was chatting up his boyfriend. He sees Jongwoon laugh at something Ryeowook said and Donghae grits his teeth, suppresses the urge to make a scene, professionalism be damned.

“You know you can’t kill him, right? We still need him for this collab,” Hyukjae comments helpfully from beside him, sipping casually at his almond milk tea.

“Can’t I, really?”

Hyukjae just raises a brow.

“Urgh, this is so frustrating, Hyukkie! I don’t know how you managed to endure seeing that photo of Heechul-sunbaenim kissing someone else when I’m actually ready to commit murder just by seeing someone talk to Jongwoon!”

Hyukjae shrugs. “Well, Heechul-hyung said it was Jungsoo-ssi who kissed him and not the other way around. I kinda remember them being over too from Asuka’s memories.”

“Asuka?” Donghae asks, confused.

Hyukjae just pats Donghae’s head. “Ah, I keep forgetting to tell you about it but’s it’s kinda a long story, nothing to worry your pretty little head over. The important thing is Heechul said it didn’t mean anything and I trust him, as simple as that.”

“…”

“Don’t you trust Jongwoon-hyung, Donghae-ah?”

Donghae sighs. “I do. It’s just that I’m scared he’d find someone cuter, smarter, better smelling than me.”

Hyukjae pretends not to hear the last part. “And have you talked to Jongwoon-hyung about those fears?”

Donghae nods. “He says he’ll never leave me and that he l-loves me and no one else.”

“Okay, that was a bit too cheesy but okay. So what’s the problem?”

Donghae blushes, shifts uncomfortably. “I’m afraid, Hyukkie. Afraid that he doesn’t want me, that I couldn’t give him what he needs.”

“Are we talking about feeding here or—”

“Yes! No! I don’t know! I just learned this morning that he doesn’t take as much blood as he actually needs and every time we try to… uhm, you know…”

“Have sex?” Hyukjae actually laughs at him then. “How old are you that you can’t even say the word ‘sex’? Wait, hold up… So all this time, you guys have never actually done it? Oh my god, that’s fucking hilarious!”

Donghae punches Hyukjae in the shoulder. “Shut up! It’s not funny.”

Hyukjae almost dies laughing. “It actually is. Oh my god! No wonder you’re so frustrated. I don’t know what I’d do to Heechul-hyung if he left me hanging after a feeding session.”

Donghae buries his face in his hands, ears burning. “I hate you, Hyukkie. Your best friend status is officially revoked.”

“Aww, Hae,” Hyukjae says, slinging an arm around Donghae. “You know you love me. So, do you want some tips or not?”

Donghae pushes a still laughing Hyukjae off his chair.


	57. Well, that should hurt

They end up filming late into the night. Jongwoon watches in fascination when it’s Donghae’s turn.

Donghae… seems to transform when he performs. Where the Donghae Jongwoon has come to know is soft and cute, if a bit of an airhead with violent tendencies, the Donghae who was part of D&E was, well… hot and sensual. The way he looked with his shirt half-unbuttoned, the way he danced, the way he moved absolutely captivated Jongwoon, he barely registers anything else.

Jongwoon jumps when someone taps him on the shoulder.

“Jongwoon-hyung,” Ryeowook pouts. “I’ve been calling you for the past five minutes.”

Jongwoon smiles apologetically. “Ah, I’m sorry, Ryeowook-ssi. I was just…”

Ryeowook looks at him thoughtfully. “So, it’s true. You and Donghae-hyung are dating.” A pause. “But tell me, hyung, have you marked him?”

Jongwoon blushes, looks away. “No,” he admits. “Not fully.”

“Oh,” Ryeowook perks up at that. “Then I still have a chance?”

“Ryeowook-ssi, what…”

“I like you, Jongwoon-hyung. From the first time I saw you… I didn’t really believe in love at first sight but with you… why don’t you give me a chance, hyung?”

“Ryeowook-ssi, I…”

And before Jongwoon could react, Ryeowook leans forward aiming for the vampire’s lips. Jongwoon then hears an enraged “what the fuck, stay away from my Jongwoon” and suddenly someone pushes Ryeowook away and Jongwoon is being tackled from the front.

Donghae breathes heavily, having rushed to Jongwoon the moment Ryeowook started moving towards the vampire. True, he’d disrupted filming and would need to do a re-shoot but it was worth it.

“Donghae-hyung…” Ryeowook begins.

“No! Shut up! I refuse to listen!” Donghae cries, wraps his arms possessively around Jongwoon’s waist, shakes his head from where he was hiding against Jongwoon’s neck, angry tears falling down his cheeks. “Jongwoon is mine. Mine, you hear me! I’m never letting anyone else have him! Never!”

Everyone in the studio freezes, stunned at Donghae’s outburst. Donghee, who was directing the MV, sighs and calls for a 15-minute break.

Jongwoon somehow comes to his senses then, wraps an arm around Donghae’s shoulder and pets his head trying to comfort him. “Hae… chagiya… please, don’t cry. No one’s taking me away. Didn’t I promise you that,

Hae-ah?”

Donghae looks up at him then and Jongwoon takes that opportunity to kiss him full on the lips.

He then turns to a stunned Ryeowook and smiles. “I’m sorry, Ryeowook-ssi, but it looks like I’m fully spoken for.”

Jongwoon then speaks to a sniffling Donghae and say, “Come on, Hae. Let’s get you cleaned up,” and leads his human to the nearest restroom.


	58. Whatever works (even if it’s almond milk tea) 🔥🔥🔥

Jongwoon locks the restroom door when they come in, never letting go of the still trembling Donghae.

“Hae,” Jongwoon says, taking Donghae into his arms. “It’s okay, shh.”

Donghae leans into the embrace and cries. They stay that way until the tears stop and Donghae is pulling away.

“I’m sorry, Jongwoon. I… don’t know what came over me.”

Jongwoon smiles. “It’s okay. I guess Ryeowook-ssi finally got the message.” He leans down to kiss Donghae on the lips. “Besides, you’re extra cute when you’re jealous.”

Donghae blushes.

“And, for some reason, you smell really good,” Jongwoon says and starts sniffing Donghae’s neck.

Donghae looks away. “Oh, I might have spilled Hyukkie’s almond milk tea on me when I ran to… urgh, it feels so sticky.”

Jongwoon doesn’t seem to mind, as he starts licking at Donghae’s neck.

Donghae tries to protest. “No, Jongwoon. We’re at work. These are my… oh god!”

Jongwoon shuts him up by sucking hard  on Donghae’s neck. He then hoists  Donghae up onto the counter, steps in between the human’s legs, and starts taking off Donghae’s already half unbuttoned shirt. Jongwoon’s hands return to Donghae’s waist, enjoying the contrast between hard muscle and soft skin.

“Aish, Donghae-ah. That smell… I think I’m going crazy but I really like it on you.” Jongwoon then starts kissing down Donghae’s chest until he reaches a stiff nipple, takes it into his mouth and sucks.

Donghae moans, clutching at Jongwoon’s hair, and wraps his legs around Jongwoon’s waist to pull the vampire closer. He feels the vampire’s rather impressive erection growing against his and groans.

Jongwoon smirks at the sound and continues licking down Donghae’s chest, chasing the addictive taste of almond milk tea to the human’s bellybutton.

Donghae has to remind himself to breathe.

Jongwoon keeps licking and sucking at his skin and Donghae thinks in embarrassment that if this continues…

And then suddenly, Jongwoon stops, a pained expression on his face.

“J-jongwoon?” Donghae asks breathlessly when he notices that the vampire had gone still. “What’s wrong?”

Jongwoon looks at Donghae with fear. “I’m sorry, Hae. I’m being summoned. It looks like Heechul-ssi is in trouble.”


	59. Leeteuk never takes no for an answer

If Heechul were to rank the most stupid things he’s done in his centuries-long life, this would rank in the top 10, next to sticking his head into an oven in the 18th century.

Leeteuk sits in front of him, calmly sipping his tea.

Heechul frowns. “Let’s cut to the chase, Jungsoo. What do you want? Why did you call Hyukjae-ah?”

Leeteuk raises a brow. “Hyukjae? Oh, is that the name Asuka is going by now?”

Heechul tenses.

“You know, I was really surprised when I felt Asuka’s presence. I was so sure Yesung’s… outburst… should have prevented any chance at reincarnation.”

Heechul snorts. “Well, tough luck. Yesung did not kill her.”

Leeteuk looks visibly surprised for a moment - suspicious, Heechul thinks - before he composes himself. “Oh, so that’s how it went.”

“Seriously, Jungsoo. Cut the crap! What do you want?”

Leeteuk smiles at him then. “Do you even have to ask? I want what I’ve always wanted.” An intense stare. “You.”

Heechul scoffs. “Yeah, no. That’s not going to happen. Jungsoo, it’s been almost a century. When would you understand that you and me - we’re over.”

“Not from what I remember,” Leeteuk says, reaching out to touch Heechul’s hand.

Heechul recoils and stands up. “That’s it! I’m done here,” he says, preparing to leave, only to be stopped as several men in black suits surround him.

“Really, Heechul-ah?” Leeteuk says mockingly. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”


	60. Plot chapters are so tiring to write why do I do this

Jongwoon curses under his breath as he follows Heechul’s signature, which was growing alarmingly fainter by the minute. At any other time, Jongwoon would’ve resisted the summons but this seemed to be a real emergency - he can actually count on one hand the number of times his sire Summoned him - so his and Donghae’s activities have to wait.

He finds himself in an abandoned playground of all places, senses heightened as he looks around. He hears someone approach and turns.

Leeteuk makes a face when he sees Jongwoon. “Oh, it’s you again, Yesung,” he says, disappointed. “I was hoping Heechul-ah would’ve called someone else.”

“You! What have you done with Heechul?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I could never hurt Heechul-ah. He’s… in a safe place right now. You see, Heechul… he’s still in denial. Why can’t he see that we are meant to be together?”

“I don’t know,” Jongwoon says sarcastically. “Maybe because you’re a psycho who gets everyone around him killed or sealed away?”

“Oh, so you actually figured it out? I must say, I’m impressed. Perhaps that… human of yours is doing wonders for your abilities.”

Jongwoon fights to maintain a poker face. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Leeteuk looks amused. “Oh,” he says, eyeing the bracelet on Jongwoon’s right wrist. “Our previous encounter says otherwise. Ah, but no matter. I doubt your precious human can help you anyway.”

Leeteuk then whips out his scythe and charges.

Jongwoon is taken off guard and could only defend and move out of the scythe’s way for a while. That scythe, he was sure, was made of the exact type of silver that he’d always been warned against. He sees an opening though and catches Leeteuk mid-swing, sends the older vampire flying into a pair of swings below.

Leeteuk picks himself up and laughs. “I see you’ve gotten stronger, Yesung.” A smirk. “But not strong enough.”

Jongwoon feels something weighing down - a spell, Jongwoon realizes, the same one Leeteuk had used on him before. “You sick bastard,” he growls. “You fucking coward! Stop this and fight me fair and square!”

“Hyung? Leeteuk-ssi? What is happening?” Someone says.

Jongwoon’s blood runs cold. He turns around to find Jongjin wandering into the park, a bag filled with groceries in one hand.

“Jongjin! No! Run!”

Leeteuk takes advantage of Jongwoon’s distraction and attacks.


	61. Donghae feels things

Donghae returns to the studio after Jongwoon leaves, wearing Jongwoon’s hoodie and with visible marks on his neck. The stylists scramble to fix his hair and makeup and to find him a new shirt. Everyone else pretends not to see and Ryeowook is nowhere to be found.

Someone hands him his lemon water - thank god it wasn’t almond milk tea, Donghae doubts he’d be able to drink it without blushing and choking - and he looks up to find Hyukjae grinning at him. “So, I see you’re finally getting somewhere with that boyfriend of yours.”

Donghae looks at Hyukjae and blushes, wonders if he should tell him about Heechul’s distress signal. Decides against it - after all, Jongwoon said he’d handle it - and says instead, “Shut up, Hyukkie. No need to sound so— urgh!”

Donghae suddenly feels the air get knocked out of his chest and he falls to his knees, gasping for breath and heart pounding loudly in his chest.

Hyukjae drops down beside him and rubs his back. “Donghae-ah, hey, what’s happening?”

“I… don’t know… Hyukkie, help! I can’t breathe! It’s—”

As suddenly as the pain has started, it stops.

Donghae tries to catch his breath. “What the hell…”

His phone rings and he picks up.

“Donghae-hyung? Is this Donghae-hyung?”

“Jong…jin?”

The vampire is hysterical.

“Jongjin, what happened? Are you okay?”

“Donghae-hyung… Jongwoon-hyung… He’s been slashed with a scythe and he’s nor healing and oh god, what do I do? Hyung!”

Donghae feels his heart stop for a moment, the words “slashed” and “not healing” repeating in his mind. He blinks back the tears that had started to fall - just how many times would he cry today - and tries to calm down. “Jongjin-ah, listen - where are you? Just stay put. We’ll be right there.”


	62. What doesn’t kill you makes you go into bloodlust

Donghae practically runs to the two figures huddled together near the swings.

“Oh my god, Jongwoon!” Jongwoon was lying face down, an ugly gash running along his back from left shoulder to right hip.

Jongjin looks up at him also in tears. “I… I’m sorry, hyung… Had I not… oh god… I’m so sorry! I tried to fight him off but he’s my sire and…”

Donghae hugs Jongjin. “Shh, it’s… it’s okay. You’ve been brave, Jongjin-ah. Now let’s get Jongwoon somewhere where we could…”

“He needs blood, hyung,” Jongjin says. “He lost a lot.”

Donghae looks at him and nods.

They carry Jongwoon to the where Hyukjae was waiting in the car.

“What the hell? What happened to Jongwoon-hyung? And who’s the kid?”

“My name is Jongjin, Hyukjae-ssi,” Jongjin bows to him. “And it’s going to be a long story.”

—

They carry an unconscious Jongwoon up to Donghae’s apartment and set the vampire face down on the bed. Donghae sits beside him and lifts a trembling hand to run his fingers through Jongwoon’s hair. He felt as though he were having a nightmare - this can’t be happening, not to Jongwoon. Donghae barely registers Hyukjae and Jongjin retreating back to the living room to give them some privacy.

Jongwoon stirs, moans in pain, opens his eyes. He forces a smile when he sees Donghae.

“Hello, my Hae-ah,” Jongwoon says, eyes a permanent gold. “Why are you crying?” He genuinely looks puzzled.

“Jongwoon… I felt… I thought that you were…”

“Were you worried about me?”

Donghae resists the urge to hit him. “Stupid vampire! Of course I’m worried about you! What if… what if you had died, Jongwoon!”

“But I didn’t. I just… need… to rest…”

“No. Jongjin says you lost a lot of blood. You need to…”

“No,” Jongwoon hisses. “No, Donghae. The way I am now, I may not be able to control myself and...”

“I don’t care! You’ve always been holding yourself back and I can’t help but think that it’s my fault for not giving you enough.”

“Hae-ah,” Jongwoon lifts his hand and, with great effort, reaches up to pull Donghae’s hand to his lips. “Here then?”

Donghae shakes his head, begins undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Jongwoon’s eyes glow gold in anticipation.

Donghae shrugs his shirt off and lies back, pulling Jongwoon against him and baring his neck.

“Hae-ah,” Jongwoon closes his eyes, breathing in the human’s scent.

“Go ahead,” Donghae says. “I trust you, Jongwoon.”

Jongwoon gently licks the familiar spot on Donghae’s neck and slides his fangs in.


	63. You know the world is ending when the juicebox finally gets some 😈😈😈🔥🔥🔥

Jongwoon sucks hungrily at Donghae’s neck, bloodlust getting the better of him. Donghae moans and tries not to squirm, the vampire’s messy feeding somehow making the feelings of pleasure more intense. He clutches helplessly at Jongwoon’s hair as the vampire takes more blood than he usually does. A particularly vicious suck makes him moan the vampire’s name, hands shaking. He feels Jongwoon shift between his legs and he spreads them instinctively to allow the vampire close.

Jongwoon’s hands have not been idle either - one caressing the soft skin of Donghae’s waist, the other reaching up to tweak a stiff nip. Donghae groans at the sensation and pulls the vampire in closer, feeling like he was going to lose his mind at all the sensations.

He’s almost sure he does when a needy moan of “Oh god… Jongwoon…” makes the vampire suddenly shift forward, making their growing erections meet.

Had Donghae been capable of thinking at that moment, he would have been dancing a celebratory dance in his head - he wants me! Jongwoon wants me! Take that, Hyukkie! - but as it is, he is a bit too overwhelmed with the sensation of having his blood sucked while Jongwoon moves against him.

It becomes too much and Donghae finds himself wrapping a leg around Jongwoon’s waist and meeting his thrusts. His moans start growing louder and this seems to encourage the vampire.

Donghae whines as he feels Jongwoon withdraw his fangs - not again! He cries internally, remembering all those times in the past that they were interrupted - only to capture Donghae’s lips in a searing kiss.

Donghae tastes something metallic in his mouth and finds that he doesn’t really mind the taste of his own blood as long as Jongwoon’s tongue keeps doing what it does.

Jongwoon draws back when it felt that Donghae would pass out from the lack of air and breathes against Donghae’s lips. “Oh, Hae. My beautiful Hae-ah. You really are making me grow crazy.”

“Same here. Jongwoon, please…”

Jongwoon nods, as though he’d just decided on something.

“Hae-ah, I’ve been thinking about this but I really want to be with you for eternity.”

“Jongwoon…”

“Please say you’ll be mine, in this life and the next.”

“I am. I will. In this life and in as many other lifetimes, I’m yours, Jongwoon.”

Jongwoon smiles, trails kisses down Donghae’s neck.

“Thank you, Hae-ah,” Jongwoon says before he bites and somehow Donghae’s mind explodes in pure sensation.

‘I love you, my sun,’ he hears a voice that sounds distinctly like Jongwoon’s in his mind.

Donghae moans as their movements grow more frantic and Donghae wishes they didn’t have all those clothes between them. Jongwoon thrusts against him and Donghae whines, biting the back of his hand. He could practically feel the vampire smirking against his neck as the other draws his fangs out before plunging right back in.

Donghae swears he sees stars as he comes.


	64. Now this is awkward

Hyukjae and Jongjin sit awkwardly on Donghae’s couch, trying to ignore the sounds coming from Donghae’s room. Hyukjae cheers internally for his best friend who was finally getting some action while Jongjin flushes in embarrassment at a particularly enthusiastic moan.

Kkoming and Melo stare up at them.

“Uhm, hello,” Jongjin says to distract himself. “My name is Jongjin.”

“Hello,” Melo says and the human, the smelly one - really, what was with humans and their hatred for hygiene - almost falls off the couch.

“What?! You! I thought you were Donghae’s pets!”

Kkoming scoffs. “As if we’d let a smelly human be our master.”

Melo pouts. “Speak for yourself, I’d love a cute master like Master Donghae.”

Hyukjae watches the familiars bicker.

“Wait! Hold up! So you’re Jongwoon-hyung’s familiars?”

Kkoming and Melo stare at each other. “This one’s not too bright either,” Kkoming comments.

“What? Why you little…”

“So, would you know why Jongwoon met with Leeteuk-ssi?” Jongjin interrupts and Hyukjae stares at him.

“Leeteuk? What does he have to do with this?”

Kkoming and Melo look at each other and nod.

“Master received a summons from Heenim last night,” Melo says.

Jongjin looks puzzled. “But Heechul-ssi was not there when…”

“Heechul?” Hyukjae’s face pales.

“Yes, smelly human,” Melo says.

Hyukjae whips out his phone and tries to call Heechul but all his calls go to voicemail.


	65. Obsession is not a good look on you, Jungsoo

Heechul wakes up to an unfamiliar ceiling. He blinks up at it, trying to remember how he got there and draws a blank. The last thing he remembers is being surrounded by Leeteuk’s lackeys.

He tries to get up and finds that he can’t and it is only then that he notices an arm wrapped around his waist and a head resting on his chest. Heechul immediately checks and is glad to find that they were both fully clothed.

“What the fuck!” he says, shaking Leeteuk awake. “Oi, wake up, you bastard!”

Leeteuk opens his eyes, lifts his head from Heechul’s chest and smiles, “Good morning, Heechul-ah.”

Heechul scrambles off the bed, tries to phase out of the room and finds that he can’t.

“Yah, Jungsoo! What have you done to my powers! Stop pulling shit like this! I said we’re over! Done! What can’t you understand?”

Leeteuk just keeps smiling and stands up. “Ah, but you’re just saying that, Heechul-ah. I’m going to show you…”

Leeteuk advances on him and Heechul finds himself taking a step back until his back hits the door. Leeteuk corners him then and leans in to whisper in his ear. “I’m going to show you that I’m all you’ll ever need.”

Heechul’s blood runs cold.


	66. I didn’t mean it like that but ok

Donghae wakes up feeling lighter than he’s had in a while. Last night was… well, eventful. Finding Jongwoon injured with what would have killed a normal person had shaken him to the core. In spite of what Jongwoon had been telling him, he’d always considered the vampire invincible, counted on him to always be there. Last night… Donghae had actually feared he would lose Jongwoon. He is comforted by the reassuring warmth of Jongwoon against his back - he didn’t know vampires could feel so warm - the arms around his waist and the hands intertwined with his.

‘Good morning, Hae-ah’ Donghae ‘hears’ Jongwoon say and his eyes widen. Donghae had thought he was hallucinating when he had ‘heard’ Jongwoon’s voice in his mind last night, had chalked it up to the heat of the moment.

“I can still feel you in me,” Donghae says in amazement.

“Oh?” Jongwoon says out loud, amused. “I don’t think we’ve gotten that far last night, Donghae-ah. At least, not yet.” Donghae can feel Jongwoon smirk as the vampire places a soft kiss on his neck and pulls him closer. Donghae blushes when he feels the vampire’s morning erection rub against his ass and tries not to be distracted.

“No, I mean in my head, Jongwoon. Just what is going on?”

Jongwoon freezes against him.

“I’m sorry, Donghae-ah. I thought… last night, when I said I wanted to be with you forever? I really meant it, you know?”

Donghae’s heart skips a beat and he turns in Jongwoon’s arms, takes the vampire’s face in his hands and places a kiss on his lips. “I know, and I meant it as well when I said I’ll always be yours but, love, you really have to tell me why I’m suddenly hearing your voice in my head.”

Jongwoon can’t help but smile at the endearment. “Ah, that’s just a side effect of the marking.”

Donghae looks blankly at him.

Jongwoon laughs and thanks his lucky stars that stupid actually looked cute on  his Donghae.

“I told you before, Donghae-ssi, about marking. Hyukjae-ssi has one from Heechul and last night, I actually was able to take enough blood from you to do it.”

Donghae blushes. For some reason, it felt like…

“So is this… marking… like some sort of weird vampire marriage ritual?”

Jongwoon smiles. “It’s actually more than that. The way marking works is something more permanent so that even when one dies, the mark would help them find each other in their next life.”

“So, more like soulmates?”

Jongwoon nods. “Of sorts only you get to choose who to spend eternity with and it gives the marked pair protection.” Jongwoon then takes Donghae’s left hand in his and kisses his wrist. “When I first took blood from your wrist, I actually, unconsciously, started the marking and, you know what, it actually saved my life.”

Donghae blinks.

“You really have done too much for me, my Donghae-ah from the time you woke me up. You’ve fed me and gave me and Kkoming and Melo a home and saved my life twice,” a sad smile. “And all I’ve ever done is cause you trouble.”

Donghae shakes his head. “No, no. Jongwoon, love, please don’t say that. Finding you that night was one of the best things that ever happened to me and you see, there’s actually one thing that you do for me every day.”

Jongwoon looks confused and Donghae laughs, takes the vampire’s face in his hands and kisses him.

“You make me happy, Jongwoon,” Donghae says, smiling. “And that alone is worth all the trouble.”

Jongwoon looks at Donghae then and wonders if it was possible not to be more in love with someone.

“Thank you, Hae.”

Donghae shifts then and Jongwoon is reminded about his not-so-little problem. He smirks, tightening his grip on the human’s waist and pulling him closer.

“Bet I know a way to make you even happier,” Jongwoon says suggestively.

Donghae squeaks, blushing dark red, and Jongwoon pounces.


	67. Morning people are the worst

Hyukjae watches as Donghae practically skips from his bedroom. Jongwoon follows after him, good as new.

“Good morning, Hyukkie,” Donghae says, obnoxiously cheerful.

Hyukjae glares at him.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Donghae goes to take a seat beside Hyukjae as Jongwoon goes for the coffee maker.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Hyukjae simply says and Donghae blushes.

“Oh, were we too loud? I’m sorry, Hyukkie, I—”

“It’s Heechul,” Hyukjae says. “I haven’t been able to contact him.”

Hyukjae blinks as someone places a cup of coffee in front of him.

“That’s worrying,” Jongwoon says, taking a seat in front of Donghae. “I received a summons from Heechul last night - and just so you know, he actually never pulls the ‘sire’ card over me unless it’s a real emergency - but when I got there, it was Leeteuk who was waiting. By the way, where’s Jongjin?”

Hyukjae snorts. “Ran away somewhere in between your second and third round. Poor kid was traumatized.”

“W-what?!” Donghae blushes to the tips of his ears.

Jongwoon frowns, “You know he’s literally decades older than you, don’t you, Hyukjae-ssi?”

“Anyway, back to the issue - I don’t know where Heechul is.”

“Have you tried your mark?”

“Of course I did! It was the first thing I had to try and I couldn’t feel him! At all! What does— does this mean Heechul is…?”

“No,” Jongwoon shakes his head. “No, it will take a lot to kill Heenim but to interfere with your mark like that…” Jongwoon’s eyes widen. “It can’t be…”

Donghae and Hyukjae look at Jongwoon expectantly.

“Love?” Donghae prompt when it looked like Jongwoon won’t speak anytime soon.

“An incomplete mark,” Jongwoon says. “I mean, Leeteuk is definitely powerful and all but it’s not normally enough to block someone off, especially from their marked pair.”

Donghae gasps. “So you’re saying… Leeteuk… with Heechul…”

“So there’s no way of finding out where Heechul is?”

Jongwoon nods and groans. “Yup, we’re pretty much fucked unless…” Jongwoon’s eyes widen for the second time and he stands up.

“Wait, where are you going?” Donghae is confused but still follows Jongwoon as he walks to the door.

“Armoire,” Jongwoon says.

“But we’re already having coffee.” Donghae pouts.

Jongwoon sighs, resists the urge to kiss the pout off the human’s lips. “Jongjin,”  says instead. “He may be the key to finding Heechul.”


	68. So it begins…

Jongjin hums as he cleans the counter. It was a lazy early morning at the café and the familiar atmosphere calmed him after  last night’s events.

Leeteuk-ssi… he really didn’t know what to make of it. The vampire he fought yesterday was not the same vampire who, though a bit detached, looked after Jongjin as an older brother or a father since the moment he was changed. Add to that the fact that he’d apparently taken his hyung’s sire…

The door opens and Jongwoon hurries in, Donghae and Hyukjae following close behind. Jongjin studiously avoids looking at the marks on Donghae’s neck and on the parts of his chest which were visible.

“Hyung, why are you here?”

Jongwoon rushes toward Jongjin and pulls him into a hug. “Oh my god, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Hyung, oww. Not too tight.”

Jongwoon pulls away. “I’m sorry. I really thought… I’m glad you’re okay, my dongsaeng.” He stares at Jongjin as though trying to decide something.

“Hyung…”

Jongwoon then takes Jongjin’s hands and says, “I’m sorry, Jongjin, for bringing you into this but hyung has a favor to ask you.”

Jongjin doesn’t hesitate. “Anything, hyung.”

Jongwoon’s expression turns grave. “I need you to find your sire for me. I need you to lead us to Park Jungsoo.”


	69. Crazy exes make the best final bosses

Heechul wakes to find himself sitting on a throne at the end of a dark hall, tendrils of some sort of restraining spell chaining him to it. He struggles against them, tries to access his power reserve and finds that he could not.

Footsteps sound loudly in the hall and he looks to find Jungsoo walking towards him, scythe in hand - the perfect vision of an angel of death. In another lifetime, Heechul might have considered the sight breathtaking. In this reality, however…

“Yah! You bastard! What the hell did you do to me?”

Leeteuk smiles. “Nothing, just some sort of sealing spell. I’m sure you’re quite familiar with it as it’s the same one you used on Yesung. I just tweaked it a bit.”

Heechul’s eyes widen. That spell required the blood of someone close to the either the caster or the one to be sealed to work. Heechul’s expression darkens, eyes flashing red.

“Whose blood did you use, Jungsoo.”

Leeteuk frowns. “Oh, it isn’t your precious human - Hyukjae, was it? Don’t you worry. I have something much better planned for him.” A smirk. “Let’s just say I ran into a certain mad dog whose bark is still louder than his bite.”

“Jongwoon… what the hell! Why are you doing this, Jungsoo?”

Leeteuk smiles, approaches the throne to caress Heechul’s face.  “I already told you, didn’t I? I’m doing all this because I love you.”

The door at the end of the hallway forcefully opens, a vampiric aura flaring wildly.

Leeteuk smiles evilly. “Ah, it seems all characters have arrived and the stage is now set.”

Leeteuk places a kiss on Heechul’s unmoving lips.

“Let me show you how much I love you, Heechul-ah,” he says as he turns around.


	70. We might not have thought this through

“So, what’s the plan?” Ryeowook asks enthusiastically from the driver’s seat as they pull up into the driveway of an old abandoned mansion. Jongjin had called him to give them a ride and Donghae has to use all his willpower not to snarl at him, chooses to stick as close to Jongwoon as he could instead without sitting on the vampire’s lap, Kkoming and Melo resting in his arms. Jongwoon sighs.

“There is no plan. You, all of you, stay right here while I rush in there, get Heechul out, and rush out. Understood?”

Donghae frowns, grabs at his arm displacing an annoyed Kkoming. “No! Jongwoon, that’s dangerous! I’m coming with you! This Leeteuk… He’s hurt you before! Twice! I don’t want…” Donghae says, tears starting to fall.

Jongwoon sighs, reaches up to wipe his tears away. “Donghae-ah, you…”

“I’m coming too,” Hyukjae says. “Heechul-ah… That bastard Leeteuk will pay if I find a single strand of hair out of place on Heechul’s head.”

“Me too,” Jongjin says. “Hyung, I might not be of much use but… I can help, hyung.”

Jongwoon sighs. “Guys, let me tell you, this is no fucking field trip. You could all literally die.”

“So could you!” Donghae says, hitting Jongwoon’s chest. “You almost did last night. If something happens to you…” He starts sobbing loudly.

Jongwoon takes Donghae’s face in his hands and starts peppering comforting kisses over it, ending with a kiss on his lips. Donghae wraps his arms around the vampire’s neck and tries to deepen the kiss.

“Ahem, guys. We’re still here, you know?” Hyukjae coughs loudly.

Kkoming snorts, whispers to Melo, “Urgh, Master’s juicebox really wants it that bad, huh?”

Melo looks confused. “Master Donghae wants what, Kkomingie?”

“A-anyway,” Jongjin interrupts before it could get worse. “Aren’t we supposed to be going now?”

Jongwoon and Donghae finally pull away from each other, breathless.

“Oh, uhm, yeah, right. Let’s go.”

“Ryeowook-ah, please wait for us here,” Jongjin says and everybody gets out of the van.

And, as if on cue, it begins to rain.


	71. Heechul should have made better life choices

Jongwoon breaks open the main door with a blast of energy —“What the hell? What if it is a trap?” Hyukjae had hissed. Jongwoon just raised a brow, “Do you see any other way in?” “…” “Thought so.” — and finds the place eerily quiet.

“Well, that was anticlimactic.” Kkoming comments.

“Weird,” Jongwoon says as he walks on ahead to a long staircase.

“Isn’t this a bit too easy?” Hyukjae asks.

Jongwoon frowns. “This is Leeteuk. Nothing is ever easy… unless this has all been set up.” He starts walking up the staircase, releasing his aura. “That overly dramatic attention seeking bastard!”

Jongwoon suddenly disappears, reappearing at the top of the staircase, the others running to catch up. With another energy blast, he throws open the doors to what appears to be a throne room to find Leeteuk waiting for them, that damn scythe in hand. He notices his sire on the throne with the telltale signs of a sealing spell.

“Good evening, Yesung,” Leeteuk greets, deceptively calm.

“Shut it, asshole. I’m here for Heechul.”

“Oh, you don’t say?” A smirk. “Too bad I’m not going to give him up. You see, he belongs with me. He doesn’t need anyone else.”

“Y…you bastard!” Hyukjae shouts, running in. “Let Heechul go! You can’t force people to love you.”

“Oh, Hyukjae-ssi, is it?” Leeteuk makes a face. “You want to bet on that? I can make it so that he won’t have any other choice… again.”

“What?”

“Ah, I can still remember the feeling of crushing your heart through your chest - don’t you, Asuka?”

Jongwoon’s eyes widen in realization, “So you..?”

Leeteuk laughs. “Aish, Yesung. Still not as fast on the uptake are you? Yes, I killed Asuka and set you up.”

“Bastard!” Jongwoon growls, aura flaring, and angrily launches himself at Jungsoo.

Jungsoo calmly returns every hit, avoids every energy blast, all the while smiling, until Jongwoon somehow sidesteps him and blasts him against the wall.

Everything is still for a while until Leeteuk starts laughing while picking himself up. “Ah, see. Now that was more like the Yesung I remember. I see you’ve fed properly now.”

“Shut it, Leeteuk,” Jongwoon says, advancing on him. “Shut the fuck up and just let Heechul go.”

Leeteuk sighs. “Ah, but still so simple-minded. I really didn’t want to do this but…”

Jongwoon hears Donghae gasp and turns around to find Jongjin holding a knife to the human’s throat.

“Hyung!” Jongjin cries. “I’m sorry. I can’t control my body, hyung.”

Jongwoon glares at Leeteuk who was slowly walking towards them.

“You bastard! Release your hold on Jongjin, now!”

Leeteuk laughs. “Ah, Yesung, but the fun is just beginning.”

“What the hell is going on?” Heechul suddenly says from where he was sitting on the throne.

“Oh, I see you’re finally awake, darling,” Leeteuk says. “And just in time for the main event.”

Leeteuk smirks.


	72. Jongwoon’s sacrifice

“Release him! Leeteuk, release him or I swear to god…”

“Aww, does little Yesungie care that much about his human? Oh, and I see you marked him. That’s actually quite sweet.”

“Leeteuk!”

“Fine, I’ll release him and your precious younger brother. But first, you have to do something for me.”

“…”

“Kill your sire’s marked pair.”

“The fuck!” Heechul exclaims from the throne. “What the hell are you saying, Jungsoo! Jongwoon, don’t listen to him.”

“Ah, but it’s the only way, Yesung, if you want your precious human not to die by your brother’s hands.”

Jongwoon is silent for a moment before he nods, slowly making his way towards a stunned Hyukjae.

“I’m sorry, Hyukjae-ssi,” he says in a somber tone.

“Jongwoon, no!” Donghae screams. “Don’t do it!”

Jongwoon makes it a couple of steps away from Hyukjae before he turns suddenly, sends an energy blast in Leeteuk’s direction, and goes for the throne.

He barely makes it to Heechul when he falls forward, the tip of Leeteuk’s scythe protruding through his chest.

“Jongwoon!” Heechul shouts in alarm.

Jongwoon coughs out blood but keeps moving, forces himself to walk the remaining steps towards the throne.

“Crawling to your sire? Aish, that’s not going to work, Yesung,” Leeteuk taunts him.

Jongwoon ignores him, takes a hold of one of Heechul’s hands and lays a bloody kiss on its back.

“Consider this my last gift to you, my sire,” Jongwoon says. He then slumps over onto the older vampire’s lap as Leeteuk delivers another vicious swipe of his scythe, Jongwoon’s blood flowing all over the throne.

“No! Jongwoon! Jongwoon!” Donghae cries, straining against Hyukjae and a freed Jongjin. “Let me go! I have to get to him! He needs blood. Jongwoon!”

Donghae heart stops when he feels Jongwoon through their link.

‘Jongwoon?’

‘Yes, it’s me.’ He hears the vampire’s warm, familiar voice in his mind

‘Jongwoon, what’s going on?’

‘Listen, I may not have much time left. I want you to get out of here. My blood should be enough to undo the sealing spell on Heechul.’

‘No. I won’t leave you!’

Donghae is sobbing freely now.

A ghost of a kiss. ‘I’m sorry, Hae-ah… It seems I’m not making it out of this one.’

‘Jongwoon, I love you. Please…’

‘Remember our promise - I will come and find you.’

“No!”

‘I love you.’

“No! Jongwoon!”

‘See you in the next life, my light.’

Donghae’s anguished cries sound throughout the hall.


	73. So you think you can kill my son and get away with it

Heechul cradles Jongwoon's bleeding body to him, ugly sobs racking his frame. His and Jongwoon's relationship may have gotten strained over the years but even now, Heechul still remembers the broken young man he found bleeding to death at the back alley of a theater  all those decades ago .

"Jongwoon… I'm sorry." Heechul whispers into Jongwoon's hair. "I'm so sorry, my son. In the end, it is you who protected me." He gently lays Jongwoon's body on the throne and stands.

"What the—” Leeteuk is surprised to see Heechul out of his restraints.

"Blood for blood ," Heechul says, eerily calm, his anger betrayed by his flaring aura. "You still remember, right, Jungsoo?" A naginata suddenly materializes in his hands. "Prepare to die."

Heechul rushes forward, eyes glowing red, and Leeteuk barely blocks his attack.

Hyukjae watches from the side lines as Heechul and Leeteuk battle each other, vampiric aura clashing and making several parts of the structure crumble.

They battle for a long time, apparently equally matched, until Heechul sends Leeteuk crashing against the wall again with an energy blast, before he goes after the other vampire, pointing the tip of his naginata against where Leeteuk's heart is supposed to be. Leeteuk just looks up at him, battered and bruised and bleeding.

"Heechul-ah," Leeteuk tries to say.

"Shut up!" Heechul says coldly. "You lost the right to call me by that name the moment you killed Asuka."

"Heechul-ah, please…"

Heechul plunges the naginata into Leeteuk's chest and mercilessly watches as the other vampire coughs up blood.

"I said, don't call me that!"

"Heechul-ah," Leeteuk says. "Please… Won't you… forgive me… when my only mistake… is wanting you to love me…"

"Wrong," Heechul says, twisting his naginata. "Your mistake was messing with my family. That deserves no less than death, Park Jungsoo." And he draws his naginata up for the final strike.

"Heechul!" Hyukjae's voice snaps Heechul out of his bloodthirst. "Heechul, the mansion's crumbling. We have to go!"

Heechul calms himself, looks down at the once proud vampire at his feet. "It's over, Jungsoo." He says and walks away.

Hyukjae meets Heechul halfway, throws his arms around him, crying onto his neck. Heechul wraps his arms around him and says nothing. There would be time for words later. He nods at Jongjin, who takes the cue, and goes to collect a still crying Donghae from where he was slumped on the floor.

"No, Jongwoon," Donghae was still saying. "No, this can't be. Jongwoon!"

"Donghae-hyung," Jongjin says, tears also streaming down his face. "Please, let's go. Hyung would have wanted you to…"

"No," Donghae says, weakly fighting Jongjin off. "No, Jongjin-ah. I won't leave him. I'd rather die."

Heechul sighs and says some sort of spell that has Donghae fainting into Jongjin's arms.

"Come on, let's go," he orders and he and Jongjin rush out of the mansion , a human each in their arms, neither looking back.


	74. 12 days, 3 hours, 42 minutes

Donghae wakes to the sun shining obnoxiously through his blinds and a feeling of emptiness in his soul that was slowly becoming familiar. It's been 12 days, 3 hours, and 42 minutes since he lost Jongwoon that fateful night yet he still remembers it just like yesterday.

"Jongwoon," he whispers, fresh tears staining his pillow and some of Kkoming's fur. He looks down at Jongwoon's familiars sleeping huddled close to each other, their presence providing the slightest comfort. They were, after all, a part of Jongwoon and Donghae is grateful that they had stayed, their presence being a reassurance that he did not just dream up all those days he spent with the vampire.

Melo stirs. "Master Donghae? Master Donghae, you're crying again."

"Urgh, wet! I swear, Melo if you… eh?" Kkoming blinks awake. "What's wrong smelly human?"

Donghae tries to force a smile in spite of the tears in his eyes and the pain in his chest. "Don't worry, guys. I'm okay."

Melo takes in the human's hollow look, the circles underneath his eyes. Donghae hasn't really left his apartment since the night Jongjin took him home, spending most of his time curled up on his bed crying or sitting on his couch staring blankly into space. Their master's brother and the other human took turns visiting him, bringing him food and groceries and making sure that he ate at least once a day. Melo forgets the last time Donghae has showered, much less done the laundry.

"Master Donghae, when was the last time you ate?"

Donghae shrugs, not looking at her.

"Master, please. You have to eat."

"Yes, smelly human," Kkoming says. "You think Master would appreciate you wasting your life away like this. Come on. Master Jongjin left you some food last night."

Donghae sighs when he feels the familiars pull at his shirt that was practically falling off his shoulders. He hadn't been to the gym either so he'd lost some of the muscles he'd been so proud of. "Fine, fine. I'll get up."

Donghae makes his way to the kitchen, the familiars following closely behind.

"Kkomingie," Melo whispers to the other. "Kkomingie, look at him. He's suffering. Maybe we should tell him…"

Kkoming gives Melo a sharp look. "No. We shouldn't. At least, not until we're sure. We… we don't want to give the smelly human false hope  if it isn't true."

"But Kkomingie…"

The hear something shatter and hurry to find Donghae frantically picking up the pieces of a broken mug, tears still falling. Melo notices that it was the same mug their master usually took his morning coffee in.

"Master Donghae?" Melo says and the human seems to give up, draws his knees to his chest and starts sobbing. Melo rushes towards him, jumps into his arms. "Master Donghae." Kkoming reluctantly follows and Donghae hugs them to his chest.

"Ah, Melo-ah, Kkomingie. It hurts. Why does it hurt so bad. God, I miss him. I miss Jongwoon so damn much. Donghae cries into the familiars’ fur and for once, Kkoming says nothing, both familiars offering the only comfort they can to their Master’s most precious one.


	75. Full circle of sorts

Donghwa visits Donghae on the twenty second  day. Thankfully, it was one of Donghae's better days - he'd showered and eaten and was sitting on his couch strumming his guitar when Donghwa finds him.

"Hyung," Donghae says, getting up to hug the other, putting on his best impression of a smile.

Donghwa isn't fooled. "Donghae-ah, I heard from Hyukjae… You should have said something."

Donghae's smile cracks. "Ah, don't worry, hyung. Some days, it gets a bit easier."

"And some days?"

Donghae sighs as he sits back down, settling a sleeping Melo on his lap and petting her fur. "Ah, well…"

Donghwa sighs. "I really am sorry about your loss and even sorrier that I did not get to know your… Jongwoon before…"

Donghae smiles a bit. "Ah, I don't know if you'd have approved, hyung."

Donghwa wraps an arm around his younger brother and pulls him close. "Yah, what are you saying? Of course I would have approved as long as he made you happy." A pause. "Donghae, about your work…"

"Ah, I took some time off. Hyukkie's been covering for me, saying I'm busy composing."

"Are you?"

Donghae gestures to his guitar and an open notebook. "I've been trying but… every time I get to the part that… I…" He chokes up and Donghwa hugs him.

"Take as much time as you need, Hae. Just remember that there are people who love you."

"I know, hyung," Donghae  says, returning the hug.

Donghwa leaves after dinner.

"Oh," he says. "By the way, I've been going through our great grand aunt's things and here…"

Donghwa hands Donghae a photo which showed a beautiful woman with long flowing hair. Beside her was someone who was definitely Heechul, and next to him…

Donghwa shrugs. "I've always wondered where I'd seen Jongwoon's face before. Maybe he's related to that guy. Our great grand aunt Asuka's diary says that guy had an amazing voice."

Donghae tears flow freely as he looks at the old photo, Jongwoon's sharp eyes and familiar face looking up at him.

"Donghae-ah?"

"I'm okay, hyung. I really am."

That night, Donghae does not sleep. Instead, he loses himself in a familiar melody and the lyrics he finally writes for the one he lost.


	76. To forget

“You want me to what?” Heechul looks at the human sitting on his couch. Unruly hair tied up carelessly in a ponytail, gaunt face, circles under his eyes - he’d barely recognized Donghae when the other showed up at his doorstep.

It’s been almost a month since Jongwoon had been gone and if Heechul were to believe Hyukjae, Donghae hadn’t stepped out of his apartment in as many days.

“Heechul-sunbaenim,” Donghae had said and Heechul let him in.

Now Heechul finds himself pacing in front of his couch with said human looking determinedly at him.

“I want you to seal my memories,” Donghae had said and Heechul had balked.

“What? Are you crazy? Do you want to forget Jongwoon that badly?”

“No!” Donghae practically shouts, looks down, rubbing his hands together. “Never! It’s just that… it hurts too much at times that I can’t help but want to…” Donghae looks up at Heechul and the vampire is taken aback by the haunted look in the human’s eyes and Heechul remember all those nights before he’d found Hyukjae, when he’d thought he’d lost Asuka for good. “Jongwoon… wouldn’t want me to live like this but I’m not strong enough so please, sunbaenim…”

Heechul sighs, kneels down and places both hands on the human’s shoulders. “Are you sure? I… may not be able to reverse this.”

Donghae nods. “Do it.”

Heechul tries again. “Are you absolutely sure? Donghae, if you meet Jongwoon again…”

And Donghae surprises Heechul by smiling tenderly. “Jongwoon said he’ll come and find me and when he does, I’m sure I’ll remember. I believe in that much.”

“Okay,” Heechul says. “Okay. Close your eyes.”

Donghae does, keeping the image of Jongwoon’s face in his mind until the darkness claims him.


	77. Clean slate

Donghae wakes up to the sun shining through his blinds and feeling lighter than he’s ever felt in a while. He checks his phone and finds a couple of messages, mostly from Hyukkie and their manager reminding him of their meeting for the album today. Donghae groans and stretches, managing to hit one of the Pomeranians - the black and tan one - sharing his bed. Kkoming glares at him before curling up again next to Melo. Donghae can’t really remember when he’d gotten them and from where but the dogs just somehow seemed to belong in his apartment so he just went with it.

He goes into his bathroom, humming a part of the song whose guide version was currently saved securely in the flash drive in his wallet. That was another mystery as well. Donghae remembers writing the melody back when he was in military service but the heartbreaking lyrics and the recording…  Donghae struggles but draws a blank every time. Which was weird. He’d usually draw on his emotions when writing song lyrics and somehow, he doubts he’d forget such intense feelings  of pain and longing that easily.

He takes a quick shower, throws on a random Tempus hoodie that was longer than the ones he usually wore and goes into his kitchen to start the coffee maker. As though by habit, he takes out two coffee cups as he waits for the coffee to steep. He blinks - it wasn’t the first time he’d done it this week.

His phone starts ringing and he goes for his thermos instead. It seemed that he didn’t have the time today.

Kkoming and Melo look up at him and he stops to fill their bowls with food and water.

“Bye, Kkomingie, Melo-ah. Be good kids while I’m away,” Donghae says cheerfully before walking out.

Kkoming and Melo look at each other.

“Should we tell him?” Melo asks.

“He’ll be back,” Kkoming says boredly.

Donghae returns barely a minute later to grab his forgotten wallet before rushing out again.


	78. Ballads go against out brand but okay

The final notes of Donghae's demo sounds and everyone is silent for a while.

“Don’t Leave Like the Rain?” Hyukjae asks, reading from the lyric sheet. Hearing the demo was… emotionally painful. Hyukjae had gotten mad at Heechul when the vampire told him that he'd sealed Donghae's memories but hearing the heartache in his friend's voice, now he understands why Heechul had agreed to do it. As it was, Hyukjae still struggles to keep the tears from him own eyes.

Donghae blushes. "Uhm, yeah. So, any thoughts, guys?"

Hyukjae looks at Donghae. “It’s a ballad. True, a soft rock ballad, but still a ballad. It's not really a D&E thing.”

Donghae pouts. “But Hyukkie, we’ve done ballads before and I’m not saying that it should be the title song. I can’t actually  remember writing this song but, somehow, I feel that it’s important that we release it.”

Hyukjae looks at him strangely. “Fine. I guess… But can’t we do another collab or something? I love you, Hae, but there are notes in your own composition that only a more powerful vocalist could pull off."

Donghae looks thoughtful. "Yeah, now that I think about it, it could use a huskier, more melancholic vibe. Wait, isn't Heechul-sunbaenim friends with Kyunghoon-sunbaenim? Maybe he could work something out."

Hyukjae shrugs. "I guess there's no harm in trying."

"Thanks, Hyukkie. You're the best," Donghae hugs his best friend.

Hyukjae looks at Donghae smiling happily up at him and feels a slight pain in his heart for his friend.

"Oh, and I guess you'd want some rap lyrics as well."

"Yes, definitely," Donghae laughs at him before saying cheekily. "Otherwise, what parts would you even sing?"

"What the hell! That's taking it too far! Yah, Lee Donghae! Come back here!"

And that's how Hyukjae ended up spending the better part of half an hour chasing a hyper Donghae all throughout the SM building.

Changjoo watches his hyung-nims run after each other like children and lets out a small smile. It's been a while since he's seen Donghae-hyungnim so carefree.


	79. Everyone deserves to be happy

Hyukjae moans as Heechul sinks his fangs into his neck. It's been a while since they'd been able to have the whole day to themselves. With Heechul's two new variety shows and D&E's new album, both barely had time to kiss each other good night before they were falling face first into their mattress, asleep.

"Chullie," Hyukjae groans as Heechul gives his neck a rather vicious suck while rubbing a stiff nipple between his fingers. Hyukjae had somehow lost his shirt somewhere between the living room and the bedroom while Heechul had lost his pants. Heechul laughs against his neck at the squeak Hyukjae makes when the vampire pushes a leg between his.

The doorbell rings and the couple ignores it for a while. It rings again and Heechul sighs, withdrawing his fangs and gently licking the wound close. "Must be the PD staff dropping off the script I asked for. Can you get it for me, chagiya?"

Hyukjae lies back, trying to catch his breath. "What the hell, Chullie. I'm not wearing a shirt."

"And I'm not wearing any pants. Besides, it would make for a good blind item: 'Idol EH opens the door to variety show talent HC's apartment shirtless and with love marks.'"

"You're impossible," Hyukjae says, rolling his eyes, but gets up anyway. He makes his way towards Heechul's door and checks the screen. No one is there. Puzzled, he opens the door to find a small white toy poodle sitting at his doorstep, an envelope in front of it.

"Hello," Hyukjae says, bending down to pet the poodle but it scampers off down the hallway before he could. The poodle stops at the end of the hall and looks back before it vanishes. Hyukjae blinks. Well, that was trippy.

He then bends down to pick up the unmarked envelope, opens it expecting it to be some sort of fan mail. Inside is a photo that makes Hyukjae gasp and practically run to back to Heechul who was lounging on the bed.

"Chullie! Look at this!" He hands the photo to the vampire whose eyes widen. "It can't be."

Heechul flips the photo over to find the words, "I'm sorry. Please be happy," and an address.

From down below, a figure holding the white toy poodle smiles and walks away.


	80. One More Chance

"Nah, Hyukkie," Donghae whines, clinging to his best friend as they go down the stairs to the recording studio. "Why aren't we getting Kyunghoon-sunbaenim again? And why are we recording at this hour?"

Hyukjae sighs, prays to his lucky stars that his nervousness wouldn't give the surprise away. He and Heechul had gone to the address on the photo left on Heechul's doorstep and found more than what they were looking for.

"Kyunghoon-hyung had another schedule,” Hyukjae replies. “Besides, I hear this guy's actually got the kind of voice you are looking for."

Donghae frowns. "Really? Is he an artist? I've actually listened to most of the active soloists and haven't really found the voice to match the mood of the song."

"Oh, this one will be perfect, I assure you, Donghae-ah," Heechul says, meeting them at the door. "He's actually debuted in Japan recently and he seems excited to work on this project with you."

Donghae looks puzzled, "Really? Did you tell him that he'd be working with us?"

Heechul smiles mysteriously. "Why won't you find out for yourself? He's at Recording Room 1."

"Okay, sure," Donghae says, opening the door to the studio, is confused when Heechul and Hyukjae stay back. "Aren't you coming?"

"Ah, that is…"

Hyukjae yelps when Heechul suddenly draws him back against his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Oh, you go on ahead, Donghae-ah. Hyukjae and I just have a little something to attend to."

Donghae shrugs. "Alright, I guess. You guys have fun. Just please don't traumatize the staff."

Heechul and Hyukjae watch as Donghae enters the studio. Hyukjae allows himself to heave a sigh of relief and sags against Heechul.

"That was stressful," Hyukjae says. "Nah, Chullie. Do you think our plan would work out?"

Heechul shrugs. "Someone once told me that, sometimes, all you need for a miracle to happen is a little bit of faith."

"…"

"Let's just believe that their love would help them find a way."

\-- 

Donghae opens the recording room to see someone standing near the recording equipment, the sound of a soft, gentle voice calmly singing a familiar song.

 

"At the place where the starlight gathers, I'll be waiting

Close your eyes and fly, I'll hug you

Ride the moonlight that colors your windows, are you coming to me?

 

At the place where the starlight gathers, I'll be waiting

Close your eyes and fly, I'll hug you

When my song ends, the sunlight will be dazzling."

 

For some reason, Donghae feels his heart start to pound strongly against his chest.

"Uhm, hello," he says, startling the singer, kicking himself internally for not asking Heechul for the other's name. He was a bit taller than Donghae, wearing a coat and loose pants that came up to his ankles. The singer turns around and Donghae gasps.

"Hello," the singer says and Donghae finds himself staring at a familiar face. "Ah, Donghae-ssi? You're Donghae-ssi, right?"

Donghae finds that he could barely breathe as the stranger who was not a stranger approaches him. He takes in the other's dark eyes, full cheeks, and sharp jawline, and the fringe of his dark hair that falls against his forehead just so.

The other seems to be equally enraptured by him and they just stand there stupidly staring at each other for what feels like an eternity before the other laughs nervously, a blush on his face.

“I really am sorry for saying this, I swear I’m not trying to hit on your or anything, but you really seem oddly familiar." The embarrassed look turns to one of concern, however. "Ah, Donghae-ssi? Are you okay?”

Suddenly, the singer reaches a hand up to wipe away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks and Donghae is surprised to find himself crying.

“I’m sorry," Donghae says. "I don’t know what came over me… but that song…”

“Oh," the singer says, chuckling. "It’s self-composed. I was planning to release it as a solo but… Why? Was it that terrible that it made you cry?”

And Donghae looks at him again, really looks at him — at the familiar face, the curve of his lips, and eyes that seemed to glow golden on the dim light of the room — a flicker of a memory… and suddenly, Donghae remembers.

“No,” Donghae says, reaching up a hand to keep the singer’s hand in place against his cheek. “It’s perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

An answering flicker in the other’s eyes and Donghae finds himself smiling for real.

“Donghae-ah… You…”

“You found me. I waited for you for so long but you found me. Welcome home, my Jongwoon.”

 

END


End file.
